Too blind to see
by romanticangel92
Summary: What if Madam De Pompadour had made it onboard the tardis? she joins the tardis crew on epic adventure that nobody will forget. Ten/Rose fic. implied Mickey/Reinette. implied Ten/Reinette. Rated T for content.
1. Welcome on board Madam DePompadour

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, etc. I know loads of people have already done a girl in the fire place story but I watched it and decided I wanted to do my own version. I disliked Reinette alot since she was annoying and her dresses were ridiculously large. This isn't a hate-Reinette fic , it's more of a Ten/Rose fic and I didn't mean to make Reinette a cow. Please review if you liked it and think I should continue it. :) **

* * *

Rose lay in bed, trying hard to hold back the tears that have threatened to fall ever since the doctor invited his new girlfriend on board. Madam De Pompadour was beautiful, talented and intelligent. An equal for the doctor. Rose tried her best to be happy for him but it was impossible. Then the tears she was holding back suddenly came and she was crying into her pillow. What happened to her? how did she somehow managed to become second best in a matter of hours? it hurt. She was the new Sarah-Jane Smith, Rose thought bitterly. She knew that wasn't fair to Sarah-Jane but it was still true. Maybe she'd take Sarah-Jane up on that offer to talk one day. But not right now. She wasn't ready to admit defeat. When they'd returned to the tardis after that visit to the space station, the doctor had eyes for no one but Madam De Pompadour. Mickey had tried to ask Rose if she was okay but Rose had shrugged it off like it was nothing, determind not to show the doctor how he'd broke her heart. Rose closed her eyes and tried to fall to sleep but it was impossible! she didn't want to fall to sleep in fear she'd see them together and anyway she was so upset, she would never drift off. Suddenly she heard a soothing sound. A sound like no other. It was calming, peaceful and made her forget all her troubles. The tardis was dismayed to see how distraught Rose was and even more dismayed to watch the doctor flirt and cuddle up with Madam De Pompadour. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair on poor Rose. She was just a child, she didn't need him to break her heart as he did with Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane had been older, she had been able to take it alot easier. Whereas Rose had barely just left her teens. His past incarnation would never of done this. This incarnation did alot more '_dancing_'. The tardis sang to Rose until finally the girl felt to sleep with tears dripping down her pale cheeks. The tardis had just about enough with the doctor. It was time she took things into her own hands. Well not hands but parts but whatever, same difference.

* * *

The doctor walked past Rose's room on his way to check on how Reinette was settling into her room. He gazed in on her and was startled to see that she'd obviously been crying but he didn't wake her. He just assumed she'd been having a bad dream and walked on til he stopped three doors down. He knocked on and heard Reinettes soft voice call out "come in". The doctor entered and saw that Reinette had slipped on Rose's old pyjamas that he'd lent her without thinking to first ask Rose. _What are you playing at mister?_ he heard an angry female voice in his head. He stroked the tardis's walls reassuringly but the tardis was having none of it. _I'm going to hope you've gone temporarely insane inviting that __woman on board and then lending her a pair of Roses favourite pyjamas without asking. _The doctor tried to ignore the tardis's voice in his head but she refused to leave. _Rose was upset because of you _she said more softly then she'd said the other things. The doctor ignored her though and approached Reinette. "How are things? are you okay?"

"Oh yes doctor, it's wonderful here. It's so new and strange but it's all beautiful like a dream. But that boy...Ricky...he's a bit parculiar and that girl...she's a bit unintelligent wouldn't you say?" Reinette said looking at the doctor but the doctor heard nothing apart from that last bit. Rose unintelligent? _This womans heading for a Tyler slap _the tardis retorted in the doctor's head. He wanted to grin but he felt the need to defend Rose and Mickey too for that matter. Nobody except him was allowed to call Mickey, Rickey.

"The boy is called Mickey for starters and no I wouldn't say Rose was unintelligent actually" hearing the annoyed tone in his voice, Reinette immediately rushed to his side.

"Oh my doctor, I have offended you. Please let me make it better" Reinette said softly before grabbing him and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips locked, the tardis started to shake, followed by screams from Rose and Mickey's bedrooms. The doctor and Reinette instantly pulled apart, startled. _You are making a huge mistake, trust me _the tardis said and finally left his head. The doctor left Reinette to go to sleep and checked in on Rose and Mickey the idoit but they had both fallen back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rose walked into the kitchen and saw Reinette already in there, sat at the table, eating cereal and savouring it as if it would be the last bowl in the whole of creation. Rose's eyes flashed with anger as she noticed that she happened to be wearing her favourite pink pyjamas that she'd happened to be looking for last night. "Those are my pyjamas" Rose said angrily, unable to control herself. The doctor entered but Rose completely ignored him, along with Mickey, who'd followed him into the kitchen.

"The doctor gave them me" Reinette remarked smugly. Rose turned to the doctor who stood at the counter making himself a cup of coffee.

"You gave her my pyjamas without asking?" The doctor turned around and faced a furious looking Rose.

"I thought they were old and she needed something to wear" He shrugged taking a sip of his tea.

"Besides, Miss Tyler I need them far more than you. I have nothing to wear apart from that dress which I hardly think is appropriate to sleep in. I am sorry for causing any offence" Reinette said not looking the least bit bothered.

"Whatever" Rose mumbled and poured herself a bowl of cereal before taking the seat opposite her. The doctor said down next to Reinette to Rose's annoyance and Mickey took the remaining seat next to Rose.

"So where we going today boss?" Mickey asked buttering his toast.

"Since it's Reinette's first trip I thought we'd take her to Barcelona" The words had barely sliped from his mouth before Rose give him a look powerful enough to destroy an entire fleet of daleks. Rose was furious. Barcelona was where he was going to take her but he'd never got around to it. Rose had heard enough and pushed her cereal aside. She'd just lost her appetite. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. That was it, she wasn't going to stick around to see what would happen next. It would just break her heart even more. Just as she grabbed her suitcase from underneath her bed, a voice called out to her. _Rose please don't leave just because he's being an idoit. _She recognised the voice as the tardis. The tardis had spoken to her many times already but never about the doctor, so she stopped. _If you __want to leave that's your choice but I ask you to stay for me. I can't stand that woman either, she doesn't believe that I'm really alive like you do _Rose smiled at that and pushed her suitcase back under the bed. "Well at least I have somebody on my side" Rose said to the ceiling and fell back onto her bed.


	2. Putting up a fight

**A/N : If I owned doctor who, do you really think I would of let Billie Piper leave? :). Thanks for your reviews, they're brilliant and they were just for the first chapter! I must of done something right. Anyway hope you like this one, let me know what you think and I'm having great fun thinking of stuff for the tardis to say. **

* * *

The doctor stood in the kitchen, suprised. Rose had suddenly stormed out of the kitchen for no reason at all. _You really don't get it do you? _a voice asked inside his head. The doctor ignored the tardis and sat back down beside Reinette who was smiling at him sweetly. Mickey suspected what was wrong but he knew by now that it was just better to stay out of the whole doctor and Rose saga. The doctor was sipping his tea in silence when a hand grabbed his thigh. He looked at Reinette and went bright red. _If you don't get her off you, I'll will _the tardis hissed and the doctor insantly removed Reinette's hand, recieving a hurt glance from the woman in question. "What is wrong my doctor?" Reinette sounded concerned.

"Erm..nothing, it's nothing" the doctor said awkardly. Well he couldn't tell her his ship had threatened to remove her hand for him when she didn't even believe it was alive, could he?. The doctor continued to sip his tea, which he hadn't finished drinking stil since the cup was bigger on the inside and nearly choked when he looked up. Rose had walked back into the kitchen wearing extremely tight black jeans and a plain white vest top that left little to the imagination. Rose caught him looking and grinned. Reinette shot her a jealous look when she noticed exactly what had caught the doctor's attention. _Stop staring doc, you old pervert _the tardis said disapprovingly and the doctor snapped back to reality within moments. Rose grabbed herself a can of coke out of the tardis fridge and sat back down next to Mickey who was also eye-balling her top.

"So Barcelona sounds great" Rose grinned, taking the doctor by suprise.

"Yeah...erm..." The doctor trailed off confused. Earlier, he'd mentioned Barcelona and she'd waltzed out of there as if he'd just insulted her. Now she seemed to be loving the idea. What was wrong with her? then he realised. It was probably her time of month. female humans, very typical for them to take it out on inocent time lords. _Oi, I don't think she'd appreciate it if somebody happen to tell her what you just said _the tardis snapped. The doctor rolled his eyes, all girls stick together, he needed to take note in future just incase that nosy, interfering ship of his listened in on anymore of his thoughts. _I heard that too _it said and the doctor silently groaned. The tardis seemed to have it in for him recently.

"Reinette you'll need something to wear. You can't run about in that dress of yours" Rose pointed out, sipping her drink.

"What's wrong with my dress? and why should we need to run child?" Reinette asked as if the very idea was ridiculous. Rose bit her lip. She hated it when Reinette talked to her as if she was a ignorant little girl. Stupid woman, thinks she knows everything, well that's fine with me, Rose thought iritated. Then she smiled slowly at the image of Reinette running away from a monster in that big dress and falling over. She was pure evil but she didn't care. Madam De Pompadour would deserve it if she isn't willing to listen to anybody. What does the doctor see in her apart from talent, beauty and intelligence?.

"Because that's what we do and if you don't want to slip up and die, then I suggest you throw on a pair of jeans and trainers" Rose said gritting her teeth. The doctor noticed Rose looked a bit annoyed but he didn't say anything. Instead he just studied her. Rose looked pretty cute when she was annoyed. Her lips would pout and her nose would flare.She also got a glimmer in her eyes. He found it extremely adorable . Reinette glared at Rose but didn't bother to reply. Instead she took her plate and dumped it into the sink for somebody else to wash. Mainly the tardis. _If you think I'm washing her dirty plates, you have another thing __coming mister _the tardis snapped angrily in the doctor's head. Leave me alone!, he called out quietly. But the tardis didn't reply.

* * *

After a pretty uneventful morning, the tardis crew stood in the console room, ready to take off. Reinette had joined them last, now wearing a pair of Roses old, torn, jeans and one of the doctor's t-shirts which were quite baggy on her skinny frame. Compared to Rose, Reinette felt like a unclean child. Reinette had no make up because she had no idea how to do it whereas Rose had applied dark dramatic eyeshadow, layers of blusher and foundation and a light pink lipgloss. Rose smirked, feeling like the more beautiful one today. Reinette's blonde hair wasn't in that tidy bun it was in yesterday but now hung loose past her shoulders. Rose's smirk faded when she caught the doctor staring at Reinette and smiling. Reinette smiled back. It looked as if the pair had their own secret thing going on and Rose didn't like it. _She chucked a hairdryer __at my wall this morning, not only did it hurt but the hairdryer broke. She should of just asked the doctor, don't you think? _Rose giggled at the tardises words and instantly brightened up. Rose moved next to Mickey whose eyes were still glued to her chest. Rose rolled her eyes but wasn't really bothered. She liked the attention, especially when she'd caught the doctor pratically drooling at her that morning. It had ended pretty quickly mind you but she was still pleased. "Mickey?" She said softly and Mickey's eyes shot up to her face, startled.

"Er...sorry" he muttered.

"So everybody ready?" The doctor grinned at Reinette, to Roses annoyance and typed in the co-ordinates for Barcelona. Rose crossed her fingers and hoped that they actually managed to land in on the right planet, in the right year for once. The tardis started to shake as always and as always, Rose, Mickey and the doctor grabbed hold of nearest thing and much to Rose's amusement Madam De Pompadour fell backwards onto her bum. Her amusement didn't last long because as soon as the doctor saw her, he immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Thank you darling" She said, smiling sweetly. To the doctor's shock, the tardis started to shake even more and harder. The doctor fell down on top of Reinette and Rose toppled backwards onto Mickey. Mickey took his time in lifting Rose up and he seemed reluctant to remove his hands off her backside but did so after Rose shot him a glare.

"Doctor what was that about? have you ever learnt how to fly this thing?" Mickey asked brushing himself down. The doctor choose to ignore him and stepped outside of the tardis. Reinette followed on with Mickey trailing behind. Rose stayed inside the tardis for a few moments.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

_She was annoying me _came the reply.

"You didn't really make things better though" Rose muttered as she walked out of the room and outside where everyone stood waiting for her. Perfect, Rose thought as she took in the sight of Reinette and the doctor holding hands. Get off him, he's mine! Rose really wanted to shout but instead took hold of Mickeys hand. Mickey was sweet but she didn't feel like that about him anymore. She didn't want to lead him on but she didn't want to walk by herself, watching the two lovebirds either. Mickey knew that it was strictly a friendly hand hold and give her a reassuring smile signalling he understood. Just when Rose had started to think maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, she realised where they were standing and her mouth hung open. Reinettes eyes widened and Mickey froze.


	3. Captured

**A/N : don't own doctor who, as you already know by now. Sorry for the lack of updates, computer troubles for starters and distracted by new kitten. Thank you for the reviews, I didn't expect this many by chapter two so thanks again and keep them up because they're appreciated. **

* * *

Rose took alot around and saw where the tardis had landed them. They had landed in a graveyard of some sort. The only thing that gave away they were on another planet was the sky which was a deep blue with multicoloured stars. Normally Rose would of called it beautiful but the graveyard kind of wrecked it. It was creepy and there was nobody around except for the four of them. Reinette looked pale and scared. To Rose's annoyance, Reinette moved closer to the doctor and wrapped her arm around his. "Please don't tell me this is Barcalona" Mickey said, holding Rose's hand tighter.

"No Mickey this isn't Barcalona" The doctor said, frowning."I'm pretty sure I typed in the right co-ordinates. I should of done anyway afterall I do know them by heart since I've been so many times in the past. I don't know what happened". Reinette stroked the doctor's arm and buried her face in his chest, trying to comfort him. Rose rolled her eyes. She had a sneaking suspicion the tardis had something to do with this which made her smile slightly.

"Doctor let's go back to the tardis. I don't like it here" Reinette said shivering. Rose grinned at her, she was obviously scared.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Rose asked, dropping Mickey's hand and walking up to Reinette. Reinette looked at her as if she'd just grown another head.

"This place is obviously dangerous. Prey, tell me child, how can this possibly be fun?" Reinette said glaring at her.

"You won't last very long if you don't llike danger Reinette" Rose snapped, annoyed. The doctor sensed a fight coming on, so stepped between the two of them and grabbed hold of Reinettes hand.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do you promise, doctor?" Reinette asked smiling at him. Rose felt a stab of jealously and struggled to ignore it. Mickey caught a glimpse of Roses expression but chose not to say anything about it.

"Of course I do now lets-" The doctor was cut off by a sudden noise. They all turned and saw a group of blue humanoids dressed in silver armour heading straight towards them. They all turned the other way but they were coming from both sides. They were surrounded. The group from the left parted and a red humanoid with three pink eyes came to the front. This one wore a black cape over a grey suit and looked really sleazy.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" it demanded in it's deep voice.

"Hello,I'm the doctor. These are my companions Rose and Mickey and this is Reinette" He said with one arm wrapped protectively around Madam De Pompadour who looked freaked out at the sight of the aliens."We got here in my spaceship, as you can see. What about you? what species are you and what planet are we on?"

"I am Baltzaraziamania, the leader of the Trinixonians and you are standing on our planet Zygo. Since you are other worlders, we have no choice but to lock you up and confisicate your technology. Men get them!" The leader commanded and The doctor and each companion got grabbed by a solider who stabbed each of their prisoners with a tranquliser dart. While that was happening, nobody noticed the leader staring longingly at Rose.

* * *

The doctor woke up and found himself chained to a prison wall. On his right was Reinette who was still unconcious and also chained to the wall and chained to the opposite wall was Mickey. To the doctor's alarm there was no Rose in this prison. What had happened to Rose surely they wouldn't of hurt her or worst killed her? The doctor thought, starting to panic. A groan came from the otherside of the prisonand the doctor saw Mickey starting to stirr. Sure enough, two minutes later, Mickey's eyes had shot opened. "Where's Rose?" Mickey asked immediately noticing his former girlfriend's absence.

"I don't know" The doctor replied truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?"Mickey hissed.

"I just don't know Mickey alright?" the doctor said frowning.

"Oh so you go out of your way to make sure Madam De Pompadour doesn't even get scratched but when it comes down to Rose you just can't be bothered with her can you? did you even think about Rose when you abandoned us on the space station to save Reinette? why does she bother with you when you don't even care about her? I love her but it doesn't matter because she doesn't even look my way when your in the room. You don't deserve her" The doctor was upset and shocked by Mickey's outburst.

"Of course I care about Rose Mickey. I regenerated for her for goodness sake, why would I do that if I didn't want to look out for her?" The doctor replied angrily.

"Yeah after she absorbed the time vortex to save you from being killed by daleks" Mickey muttered and the doctor went silent. Mickey the idoit was right about him. Rose went out of her way to protect him but when it came to her, he just let her get kidnapped. He remembered when he thought she'd been killed by that dalek in Van Stattan's museum. He was so angry with himself. And now he'd really done it this time and he'd been too busy thinking about Madam De Pompadour.

"Your right. I should of looked out for her more" The doctor sighed and Mickey thought he was hearing things.

"Sorry, did I just hear you say, I am right?" Mickey asked, beginning to smirk.

"Yes, I did Mickey the idoit but it won't happen again" he vowed and immediately started to form an escape plan and a way to rescue Rose from whatever they were doing to her.

* * *

When Rose came around, she noticed she was in a room. It was brightly lit and the walls were painted red. She started to panic as she realised she was chained to a king size bed. She wasn't in a prison, she was in a bedroom. This couldn't be good. Then she became very aware of her lack of clothing. She was now wearing nothing except a skimpy gold bikini. Rose suddenly felt like princess Leia in star wars in the scene were she's chained next to Jabba the hut. Rose's eyes widened and she was suddenly petrified. The doctor had told her some famous sci-fi films were actually based on real events and now she prayed desperately that there was no such thing as jabba the hut. A few moments after she'd woken up, she heard the bedroom door swing open and Baltzaraziamania, the alien leader, walked in with a smug smirk on his red face.

"You have woke up" he said, leering at her. Rose cringed at his attention.

"You don't say?" she replied, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You are fiesty. I like that" Baltzaraziamania said sittting beside her. Rose tried to move away as far as she possibly could which wasn't easy considering she was chained to the bedpost. She felt sick as the alien pratically drooled after her.

"What do you want with me? wheres the doctor and Mickey?" Rose snapped, terrified.

"I'm willing to negotiate" He said instantly.

"What about?" She asked but she had a feeling she already knew the answear but prayed she was wrong.

"I will release your friends if you agree to my proposition" He whispered in her ear and she shuddered.

"Tell me first"

"You agree to be my wife" Rose's face drained of all colour and her mouth dropped open.

"You what?"

"Or let me put it this way. Your friends lives or spend the rest of your life with me" The alien sneered."You have two hours to think about it before I sentence them to execution" Baltzaraziamania said coldly and walked out, leaving Rose alone and scared.


	4. what have you done?

**A/N : I own doctor who and everything. I'm also flithy rich and married to a famous actor. I wish. Thanks for the reviews, they're great, especially Shawntail who keeps reviewing and reviewed my other story, your a star. Keep them up while I keep trying to update as much as possible although now I may not be able to update everyday but I'll try.**

**

* * *

**The doctor and Mickey watched as Reinette slowly opened her eyes. Her face paled when she realised where she was and what had happened to them. Mickey rolled his eyes are her stricken expression. She was obviously not used to being in danger. Rose was right, she wouldn't survive for long with them if she couldn't handle being chained to a wall in a prison on an alien planet."You alright?" the doctor asked softly. Reinette looked at him in disbelief.

"Do I look alright?"

"We'll be fine, Reinette, don't worry, we do this sort of thing all the time" the doctor said with a grin. Reinette's expression grew stony.

"Do you look for danger?"

"Yes" Mickey piped up before the doctor had a chance to reply. His answear would of been no which was probably a lie but at least it would give Reinette some reassurance. Looking at Mickey, the doctor had a feeling that wouldn't be his top priority right now.

"Doctor you promised to look after me!" Reinette whined.

"I will I swear but right now I need to think of a way to get us out of here and save Rose, wherever she is". At the mention of Rose, Reinette frowned.

"She isn't important. As long as we get out, that's all that matters. Three out of four isn't bad" Reinette said recieving a glare from Mickey and the doctor simply decided to ignore her. She was Madam De Pompadour, that was just the way she was. She had a bad childhood, she couldn't help being selfish but judging from Mickey's look, he'd beg to differ.

"Doctor where do you think they took her?" Mickey asked, his expression turning to worry as he thought about Rose.

"I've got no idea but it probably isn't good" he frowned, screwing up his face in concentration.

"What if she escaped?" Reinette barked."I wouldn't be suprised if the child decided to save herself and leave us behind"

"Shut up, you don't even know Rose and besides who was it that wanted to escape and leave Rose to the whatever-they-call-themselves?" Mickey snapped. The doctor fell silent. He didn't want to join the arguing, there had been too much of it today already. Why was everyone trying to pick fight with Reinette? it's not as if she's actually done anything. And he'd realised a while ago that the tardis must of deliberately thrown them off course and dumped them here instead of Barcalona. The tardis had been acting weird for the last few days now he thought about it and he wasn't sure why but it seemed to be because of Reinette. But then his thoughts turned to Rose. What where they doing with her? he hoped really hard that Rose was okay because if she wasn't, he'd have something to say. He sighed just as the prison door opened and the red man from earlier who called himself Baltzaraziamania, but the doctor was going to call him Baltzy for now, stepped through and grinned, unplesantly,at them all.

* * *

Rose was still chained to the bed, half an hour after she'd been blackmailed by Baltzaraziamania, that was a flippin long name, Rose thought as she desperately tried to move but found it virtually impossible since her hands were currently chained together. Shackled to a king size bed probably wasn't half as bad as where the doctor, Mickey and Reinette had been chained up. She sighed.At least they didn't have their clothes stripped off and replaced with a gold bloody bikini. Rose definitely didn't like the few prospects that were laid out infront of her. She could either wait for the doctor to escape and save her which was unlikely since he was chained up himself, agree to marry that unpleasant sleazebag of an alien, which was her very, very last resort and she'd only do it to save Mickey and the doctor, Reinette she couldn't give two hoots about. Or she could refuse and let them all die. She had an hour and a half left to decide before Baltzaraziamania ordered his men to kill her friends. Rose was distressed. She desperately didn't want to marry that alien bastard,although she didn't want to get married to anybody really except the doctor but that would be too painfully embarssing to admit, especially since he's so taken with his flippin Madam De Pompadour, but it looked like she didn't have much choice. What she didn't understand though was why this alien wanted to marry her and not Reinette who was much more beautiful, she had to admit, reluctantly and why he was going to somuch trouble was beyond her. Just as she was losing herself to self-pity, the alien in question walked in, obviously keen for an answear. He studied her up and down, in her gold bikini but she chose to ignore his scrutiny. "Have you had enough time to think?" he asked instantly as he lay down beside her on the bed. Rose closed her eyes tight and prayed for a miracle.

"Yes, I'll do it, just let my friends go" Rose spluttered. She had no idea what she was getting herself into but she knew it wasn't good. All she had now was the hope that the doctor would find a way to save her. He had too, unless he decided to leave her behind and waltz off with his darling Reinette. The very thought made her depressed but she ignored it and concentrated on the current situation.

"A wise decision. I will go release your friends and then you shall be mine forever" he laughed and Rose shuddered. He got off the bed and walked out, leaving her to regret her 'wise' decision.

* * *

"She's WHAT?" The doctor yelled after 'Baltzy' informed him about Rose's decision to marry him. The doctor couldn't believe it, this wasn't Rose's choice, she would never just get engaged to a strange alien, not to mention a red one, so implusively. There was more to it, he could sense it and it was resulting in Rose being forced into something she would regret forever. Well he wasn't about to let that happen, not a chance in hell.

"She has agreed to marry me and there is nothing you can do. I will free you and your friends but then you must leave and never return to this planet. Only Rose is welcome here" Baltzy said coldly. Mickey's face had drained of all colour and Reinette was quiet. The doctor was going crazy, he wasn't going to let his companion and best friend be forced into something like this.

"What did you do? what did you say to her?" the doctor demanded, getting angry.

"I told her if she married me I'd free you which I am doing if I have your word that you'll leave us in peace" he replied truthfully.

"No, doctor, no!" Mickey yelled.

"Rose has agreed to marry you, so we will be freed?" The doctor asked, stunned. Then it dawned on him that Rose never did think of herself in these situations. Always put herself on the line to save others. Reinette looked at him crossly.

"Doctor tell him he has your word so we can go. The child isn't in any danger, she will be happy and safe herewith him for the rest of her life" she hissed. The doctor figured he'd have to agree anyway since who knew what would happen if he didn't. Rose wanted him to be freed but once he was he was , he was going to try to save Rose from the Baltzy's evil clutches with all his power. This Baltzaraziamania was going to regret the day he blackmailed Rose Tyler.

"Very well you have my word" he said reluctantly and recieved a glare from Mickey.

"What the hell are you doing? We can't leave Rose!"

"Oh shut up of course we can, little boy" snapped Reinette who was currently being unchained by one of the guards. As was the doctor and Mickey who still looked furious.

"Jackie will kill you" he hissed.

"I know" The doctor replied simply and they followed on behind him as he was escorted out by two guards. Mickey looked miserable as they found themselves back at the tardis. Reinette was relieved and holding onto the doctor's hand for dear life and the doctor had a headache as he walked back into the ship, trying to think of a plan. The tardis groaned at the absence of Rose and he knew he had his work cut out for him. _What have you done?_ the ship shrieked at him.


	5. Reluctant bride

**

* * *

**

A/N : I'm getting really sick of writing I don't own doctor who which I don't. Thanks for the reviews they're fabuliso, a word I've never used and hopefully never will again...anyway heres the latest chapter up and done, so enjoy and review and I'll update as soon as possible.

* * *

Rose was not in the least bit happy as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless white gown and her blonde hair was curled and fell to her shoulders. This was how she'd imagined she'd look on her wedding day. Except the groom wasn't the groom she'd imagined. He was a red, nasty alien who replused her and now she'd be trapped with him forever unless her useless doctor came back for her. Rose didn't believe he'd actually allow this to happen but he had and now her heart sank at the thought of him going off with Reinette and Mickey and living his happily ever after. Rose sighed and tried not to cry. She didn't want to cry over a little thing like this. Who was she kidding, though, really? this wasn't a little thing, this was her life and she would eternally hate the doctor if he didn't come back for her. She was just standing there when there was a tap on the bedroom door. "Come in" she called, half heartedly and a purple coloured alien came in. The alien wore a light green dress that fell to her ankles so Rose assumed this was a female but it was hard to tell really since she was an alien afterall.

"Miss Tyler, Baltzaraziamania is ready for you" she said, the voice confirming her assumption.

"Oh goody" Rose muttered sarcastically and slipped on her ivory slippers. Inside though, Roses heart had frozen with fear. She didn't want to do this. She was praying hard that the doctor will come to save her but she couldn't see it happening. He would of done something by now wouldn't he?.

* * *

The doctor paced the tardis, pushing his hands through his hair. He was wearing his glasses and was driving Mickey mad. They'd been sat in the tardis for half an hour now and he'd still hadn't thought up a way to save Rose. Mickey was angry, why did he agree to that stupid red alien in the first place? Mickey took pleasure in the thought of Jackie Tyler slapping him but then again she'd slap him too for not looking after her properly. Reinette was sat in the captain's chair rolling her eyes. "Doctor lets just face it. The child is doomed, gone. But look on the brightside, you still have me" Reinette smiled brightly at him. The doctor ignored her and continued to walk up and down until at last, he looked like he was going to go insane.

"I'm going for a walk" he mumbled and walked out leaving Mickey and Reinette alone. Mickey glared at the woman. She thought so much of herself, selfish cow, what did the doctor see in her exactly? Mickey was probably going to end up throttling Reinette by the end of the day. She was so pathetic, she was not as smart as she figured she was and she was now staring at him.

"What?" Mickey asked, annoyed.

"Your so handsome" she said, getting up and moving next to him. Mickey backed off just a little bit but she just moved in even more and put her skinny hands on his chest. Mickey's eyes widened. "I'd like to kiss you"

"Er...that would be a very bad idea" Mickey said and nearly tripped up backwards in his haste to move away.

"Why?" Reinette said batting her eyelashes.

"Your like the doctor's girlfriend and besides I don't like you. Your bitchy and self-centred" Mickey said finally regaining his composure enough to push her off him. She looked stunned and then out of nowhere, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I just get very possessive. I don't hate Rose, I'm just jealous because he's my doctor but he barely looks at me when shes in the room. I wanted to use you to make him jealous but..." she sobbed and Mickey felt a little sorry for the woman despite himself. She was obviously insane and anyway, what was it with woman and the doctor? he's nine hundred years old for goodness sake!.

* * *

Rose gulped back tears as she was escorted out of the room by the alien that had called in her room before. The alien's name was Christiana and she'd been Baltzaraziamania's asistant for the past ten years. Rose had learnt that he'd only been leader for the past five and that he'd been looking for the perfect wife ever since he was elected. Rose was annoyed. Why did it have to be her? she wasn't even the same flippin species. Rose and Christiana, who told her to call her Christy, walked out of the old, crumbling building and outside. Rose gasped at the sight. The sky was a lime green colour sparkling with pink glitter. It was stunning. Rose and Christy walked across the hot pink grass to the white carriage that was waiting for them. A blue alien dressed in a posh, victorian styled suit, opened the door for them and they got in. Rose had been so taken with the scenery that she'd forgotten her situation. That doctor better get to her quickly or she'd make sure that he never reproduced ever again.

* * *

The doctor had gone for a walk. He left the graveyard that the tardis had landed in and strolled across a winding, narrow path in a big, park that was the size of an entire town. As he walked, the doctor decided to blame the tardis for what's happened to Rose. If the old girl had just taken them to Barcalona, like he had told her too, this never would of happened. But he couldn't blame her for everything. If he'd taken better care of Rose, she wouldn't be about to be trapped in a loveless, endless marriage. In the park he walked past various animals. There were pigs with wings, blue and pink striped cats, gold elephants and then that's when inspiration struck him. He knew what he was going to do to save Rose. There was not a chance in hell she was getting married to that stupid alien. Not while he was around to stop. He ran, faster than he'd ever ran before and stopped infront of a golden horse. He grinned and hoped on the back of it, ignoring the alien that was trying to groom it. "Hi that's my horse!" it shrieked right as the doctor rode away on it. He rode and rode until he finally arrived back at the crumbling old building that Rose was being held in. He got off it and ran right in. He used his sonic screwdriver to access the lift which had been encoded so that nobody could just go up to the leader's living quaters. The sonic screwdriver did it's magic and the doctor exited the lift on the fifth floor. He knew where Rose was being kept because he'd overheard Baltzy having a cosy little chat with one of the guards outside their prison. He walked into the bedroom and to his shock, there was no one there. Which could only mean one thing. They had already left. The doctor ran back out and into the lift. He got back on the horse and approached the first alien he saw that didn't look like one of Baltzy's men.

"Excuse me sir, do you know were your leader is getting married today?" the doctor asked, smiling politely, praying hard that this man would know the answear.The alien man smiled back.

"Yes of course, it was on the news this morning. It's sky church on butterfly street. You can't miss it" he replied casually and walked away. The doctor then rode the horse as fast as he could, taking a shortcut through the park. He had to interrupt the wedding and get Rose before it was too late.


	6. Knight in shining armor

**A/N : Thanks for your reviews, most of them have been wonderful. Okay this time I'm putting a warning : This is definitely not a I-love-Reinette fic so if you do like Reinette, what are you doing reading this story?. Also I'm going to admit I got inspired by westlife's music video, bop,bop,baby so if you've seen it, you'll get what I mean. I'll try to update as much as possible as usual.**

* * *

Rose took a deep breathe as the white carriage pulled up outside an old brick building with a multicoloured dome ceiling. It was beautiful, Rose had to admit, but she couldn't really appreciate it since it was the place where she was going to be trapped for eternity with a ugly, red alien. Christy stepped out first and held out a hand for Rose to take as she came out of the carriage in her long dress. Rose waited as Christy opened the big wooden doors. The swung open and Rose's heart sank as she saw Baltzaraziamania waiting for her at the end of aisle but no doctor. The organs started to play music and Rose slowly walked towards her future husband. She wanted to gag at the last part. She was trying not to imagine going to bed with him everynight for the rest of her life. She finally finished her slow walk down the aisle and stood facing the alien with Christy next to her. Christy threw her a sympathic look. Christy had been quite understanding suprisingly, she liked her. "Do you Baltzaraziamania Tiogratiomatia take Rose Tyler as your wife?" the green priest spoke in a croaky voice.

"I do" he said, smiling at Rose who shuddered in disgust.

"Do you Rose Tyler take Baltzaraziamania Tiogratiomatia as your-"

"I object!" yelled a very familier voice and everyone turned to see the doctor riding in on a golden horse. A relieved grin quickly spread on Rose's face and Baltzaraziamania was fuming.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" he yelled angrily. The doctor winked at Rose who blushed.

"I'm saving my friend that's what I'm doing, Rose come on!" he yelled and Rose started to run to him until two of Baltzaraziamania drew out their swords and blocked her way . "Now that's not very nice" The doctor said sarcastically and rode the horse over them, causing them to both fall backwards. Rose quickly took the chance and pulled herself up onto the back of the horse and they rode away, Baltzaraziamania's screams fading into the distance.

* * *

Mickey and Reinette waited in the tardis in silence, things had become arkward since Reinette's mini breakdown. Reinette was still sat in the captain's chair playing with her fingernails while Mickey was pacing the tardis, up and down. That's when they heard laughing right outside the tardis. Two minutes later the doctor burst in, grinning with Rose linking him. Rose was dressed in a long white wedding dress which obviously meant the doctor had just about managed to rescue her. Mickey smiled in relief and even Reinette's face softened slightly. But that was probably because the doctor had come back. "Rose are you alright?" Mickey rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Yeah I'm great, I nearly ended up married to a ugly,red alien on a strange planet but yeah everything's funkydory" she grimaced at the very thought of what would of happened if the doctor hadn't shown up. How could she have ever doubted him for even a second? he'd never leave her, the doctor wasn't like that. Rose pulled away from Mickey and walked off to her own room to change. Just as she was slipping on her black pjyama shorts, there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Rose I wanted to say sorry" he said immediately as the door shut behind him. Rose looked at him in suprise.

"What for?"

"For what nearly happened to you.It was my fault" the doctor said looking at the floor.

"No" Rose replied instantly.

"What?" the doctor looked up shocked.

"Why was it your fault? the tardis brought us here, we got captured, I did what I had to, to save my friends and besides you came back didn't you?" Rose came moved towards him and put a hand on his arm."If it's anybody's fault, it's the tardises". _I was only trying to make things __better for you. I'm really sorry _the tardis sighed in her head. Rose smiled at the ceiling.

"Come here" The doctor said and pulled Rose into a tight hug and Rose never wanted to let go. She smelt his aftershave, it was alien aftershave of course and smelt pretty strongely in Roses opinon but she didn't care. To Roses disappointment, the hug ended and the doctor walked out leaving Rose alone. _I'd pick you over Reinette anyday Rose _the tardis muttered before leaving Roses head. Rose sighed and curled up on her bed just before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the tardis crew sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and the doctor sat glaring at Mickey. Mickey had grabbed the seat next to Rose, the one he was heading for. The doctor also didn't appreciate the way Mickey pratically stared at Rose. She was just a human shop girl, not some famous alien. _Rose saved the world? _the tardis suggested, listening in on his thoughts once again. The doctor had tried many times putting up a mental barrier strong enough to block out the tardis but it never worked. _Well, what's so intereasting about Madam De __Pompadour? yes she's smart, yes she's pretty and talented but has she ever saved your life? _the doctor thought about it for a while until someone interrupted his thoughts. "Doctor, can we actually go to Barcalona today?" Rose asked getting up and placing her bowl into the sink.

"Yeah, of course" he said nochantly, as if he hadn't just been getting jealous over Mickey the idoit.

"Mickey will you walk me to the console room?" Reinette requested softly, standing up. Mickey looked at her, suprised but nodded. Today Rose had been kind enough to lend Reinette her light blue skirt, white vest top and sandles which looked quite nice on her. Rose herself had thrown on a pair of pink cotten shirts and a purple t-shirt with little miss naughty on the front. The doctor got up and walked off to the console room with Mickey and Reinette. Rose joined them shortly after with a big smile on her face. She certainly looked happier than yesterday. _She's just thankful she wasn't still stuck with that awful alien _the tardis retorted. _She told me all about him. _The doctor glared at the ceiling. What else has she said to the tardis? has she said anything about me to her? the doctor wondered and then the woman in question interrupted his musings.

"Doctor can we go now? I really want to go!" Rose squealed and looked like an excited eight year old. It made his hearts melt which alarmed him because he didn't usual feel anything like this when he thought about Rose which he did alot for some reason.

"Yep" he said popping the p. Just as long as the tardis got them to the right place this time, he thought but didn't bother to add. _I'll get you __there this time, I promise _the tardis mumbled in his head. The doctor typed in the co-ordinates, hoped he'd got them right and they waited as the tardis started to shake. Reinette had learnt from yesterday and grabbed hold of one of the pillars while Mickey and Rose took hold of the railing. Five minutes later the shaking stopped and they had landed. "Ready?" the doctor asked, grinning at Rose. Reinette saw this and grabbed hold of the doctor's arm possively while Mickey took Roses hand. The group walked out of the tardis and the doctor looked relieved. They had actually landed in Barcalona this time.


	7. Barcalona

**A/N : Was it just me having trouble on this site yesterday? I couldn't do anything, even log in! but nevermind it's been fixed now so I can update again. In this chapter, I have decided to take a break from the Reinette bashing but don't worry, it isn't over yet and Thanks once again for all your reviews, I appreciate them. Oh yeah suggetions are welcomed and so is criticism, just as long as it's constructive but not abusive and pointless. :)**

* * *

Barcalona was beautiful, it was even better than what Rose was expecting. The tardis had landed on some sort of beach but it was a stunning sight. The water was a light pink and the sand was gold. Up and down the beach there were many families taking dip in the sea, going for a donkey ride on a two headed, purple, pony. Rose grinned at the sight of two little twin girls running across the sand in matching pink poka dot swimsuits, brown pigtails and a bucket and spade in their hands. "So here we are then" the doctor declared proudly. Rose giggled excitedly and even Reinette couldn't resist smiling. "So doctor what are we going to do first?" Mickey asked looking around in admiration.

"Well we'll have to check in first won't we?" the doctor said grinning.

"Wait a sec!" Rose shouted as she turned and ran back into the tardis.When she came back out, she held a big duffel bag full of clothes in her hands. The doctor stared at her in disbelief. "What? some of us have to change now and then!" Rose immediately wanted to laugh at his expression then followed on behind him as he led them to the bottom of the beach where a tall silver building stood. Rose looked up and saw a sign on the big glass doors that said hotel love in purple glittery letters. Rose rolled her eyes at the name. It better not be some tacky, cheap, motel, she thought but insantly took back her words when they walked into the lobby. It was enormous with pink wooden flooring and a black desk at the reception area. The doctor led them towards the desk where a browned hair woman sat and was, for once, actually human. She smiled warmly at the doctor as he approached.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?"

"Four rooms please" he said cheerfully.

"And how long for?" she asked politely.

"A week!" Rose shouted from behind the doctor. A week was awfully long for him to stay on just one planet but since Rose nearly ended up hitched to an ugly alien, he supposed it was the least he could do to make it up to her. From the look on her face, she was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Yeah a week like she said" the doctor muttered.

"That'll be sixteen hundred points" the woman informed him. Rose's eyes widened but the doctor calmly pulled out what looked like a silver bankcard and handed it over to the woman who then proceeded to swipe in the till. "Thank you sir, enjoy your stay and let us know if theres anything we can do for you". The doctor smiled, said thanks and the four of them took their keys then stepped in the gold elevator.

"I'm in room 54" Mickey told them as the doctor pressed in the numbers for their floor.

"Good I'm as far away from you as possible" The doctor sneered and recieved a glare from Mickey."I'm in the very last one"

"Your next door to me then doctor" Rose grinned."I'm going to keep you up all night long". She moment the words slipped out of her mouth, the doctor and Mickey shot her strange looks. The doctor's eyes had widened and Reinette looked indifferent, she didn't realise what was going on. Then Rose realised what she'd implied and blushed bright red. "I meant by banging on the walls or something, not like that". The doctor nodded in understanding and finally, after what seemed like forever to Rose, the doors swung open and they each walked to their bedroom doors. Reinette was in the one in between Rose and Mickey but she didn't seem to mind being away from the doctor as much as she would of been if it had happened any other day before now. Then Rose noticed something. She didn't seem as jealous or posseive anymore and she'd seemed to have grown a strange and sudden attachment to Mickey. Rose smiled, as long as she didn't go after the doctor, then they had no probelms anymore and maybe could even be friends.

* * *

The group all came back out of their rooms at seven o clock to meet downstairs for dinner in the hotel restaurant and bar. Everyone arrived downstairs right on time apart from Rose who was never on time for anything to the doctor's annoyance. If she didn't hurry up they would miss their reservations and even Mickey, who never lost his cool when it came to Rose, was starting to get impatient with the long and painfully boring wait. "How about we just go to our table and wait for Rose there?" Mickey suggested and the doctor and Reinette agreed. And it was just a few seconds after the waiter had took them to their table that Rose decided to finally show up. Mickey and the doctor's mouths dropped as soon as appeared infront of them and even Reinette looked at her in admiration. Rose's blonde hair had been pulled back and twisted into a french bun and she wore a short black strapless dress. She was wearing bright red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow. She grinned in satisfaction. Exactly the effect she'd wanted, even if it meant she'd face their wrath for being fifteen minutes late. Rose found her way to the empty seat beside the doctor who had never been so quiet in his entire life. Reinette was smiling at her, nicely for once.

"You look lovely" Reinette said softly, taking Rose by suprise. Even this managed to snap the men out of their trances.

"Thanks Reinette, you too" Rose replied, trying to hide her suprise. Reinette, even though she wasn't dressed as smartly as Rose, as put on a nice blue wrap-a-round dress that stopped just past her knees and Rose did mean what she said about Reinette. Maybe the woman wasn't half as bad as she appeared to be.

"Rose you were fifteen minutes late" the doctor said as soon as he had recovered. Rose rolled her eyes and knew what was coming next. "When I said seven o clock, I meant seven o clock, you had plenty of time to get dressed, what kept you?"

"I took a nap" Rose shrugged and took a bread stick from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Rose how many times do I have to-" the doctor suddenly stopped mid-sentence causing them all to look around and notice what had stopped the doctor. They had all been to busy staring at Rose that they hadn't noticed the group of reapers flying around the place.


	8. Setting things right

** A/N : Don't own doctor who, if I did it would probably be alot more girly! :) . Thanks for all the reviews, they're great, I hope you like this chapter too if you do review! if you don't then I'm sorry but I tried my best :(. I'll update as soon as I can.**

* * *

The doctor, Rose, Mickey and Reinette all looked up in horror as they watched the reapers eat inocent people. A waitress with four eyes, screamed as a reaper flew down and swallowed her, Rose recognised these things, she'd first seen them when she caused a paradox by saving her father when the doctor took her back in time to see him. But what exactly were they doing here?. "Rose get down!" The doctor yelled and pushed her to the floor as a reaper flew over them.

"What the hells going on?" Mickey asked from underneath their table where he was currently hiding. The doctor and Rose crawled under and Reinette quickly joined them.

"They are called reapers and they feed off changes in time" The doctor explained, out of breathe.

"I don't get it" Reinette said looking confused.

"This my fault Reinette, I'm sorry" he said softly and Rose knew what he meant."I shouldn't of brought you with us. I'm sorry but your out of your time and it's caused a bit of a paradox so I'm going to have to send you back. Your going to have to forget us as well" he said looking remorseful and Reinette glared at him angrily while Rose noticed Mickey looked sad.

"Doctor you cannot sent me back now"

"You've got to or the whole of time is in danger" The doctor said grimly.

"But you can't take away my memories, please let me stay with Mickey!" Reinette cried and the doctor looked taken back. Slowly, Rose and the doctor turned to look at Mickey who shrugged.

"What so I'm not allowed to like her but it's okay for the doctor?"

"So doctor what's the plan?" Rose asked ignoring Mickey, sensing an arguement brewing.

"We're going to run as fast as we can to the tardis which is outside of the hotel. Unfortunately there's probably going to be a hell of lot more reapers outside so we're going to have just leg it. But whatever we do we need to keep Reinette safe and once we're back in the tardis, I'll drop her back in the time she left and wipe her memories. I'm sorry Reinette but I don't have a choice" the doctor looked at Reinette who was crying.

"I won't remember Mickey"

"No but he'll remember you" the doctor said softly.

"I'll miss you" Mickey said, cupping Reinette's face with his hands. Then to everyone's suprise, he kissed her. Rose had to supress a laugh especially at the doctor's shocked expression. They finally parted and Reinette blushed.

"Doctor make sure she's doesn't end up back home a year after she left!" Rose somehow found the time to tease him and he frowned at her.

"That happened once"

"Yeah but everyone spent a whole year accusing me of killing her" Mickey mumbled.

"Poor Mickey" Reinette purred and grabbed hold of one of Mickey's hands.

"And since when did you go off me for Mickey the idoit?" the doctor asked sounding insulted.

"Well he was very nice to me when I got upset the other day. And then he should me how to play cards and we started to talk a bit more. Anyway we both know who you two really care about" Reinette smiled and looked at the doctor then at Rose who looked to the floor awkardly. The doctor missed her point altogether though.

"Well Reinette I'm really sorry but we're going to have to go so we can set time right again" the doctor said and signalled for them to get ready to leg it. They all waited until the doctor counted to three and then jumped out of the table. Several of the reapers saw them and started to chase them through the restaurant and hotel lobby. The doctor grabbed Rose's hand and Mickey grabbed Reinette's and the ran as fast as they could through the front entrance and down the beach. Unfortunately the doctor was right about the reapers and there turned out to be thousands. The doctor saw the tardis coming closer in sight but felt Rose's hand slowly slipping from his own. He turned around and to his horror watched as Rose felt to the floor and was eaten by one of the reapers.

"Doctor move it! get to the tardis quick!" Mickey yelled and tore the doctor's attention away from the spot where Rose had fallen over. The doctor forced himself to carry on and the three of them quickly slipped into the tardis and slammed the doors. "Where's Rose?" Mickey asked noticing her abscence.

"She was...well, they got her" the doctor said slowly, gulping back tears. Mickey's face went pale.

"When we get Reinette back, she'll be alright won't she?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe but that will depend if Reinette's willing to let me wipe her memories...if she doesn't then time will remain changed and Rose will remain...dead". Reinette heard the sadness in her voice and started to cry herself. She had been so selfish, when she'd been willing to leave Rose behind to marry that alien, that now she knew she had to let him do it. She may not of got on with Rose but she certainly didn't want her dead, especially if it was her fault. She needed to redeem herself for the last time Rose was in trouble and she'd been completely useless.

"Do it doctor" She said softly. The doctor smiled gratefully and Mickey pulled her into a hug.

"Your a hero Reinette" he whispered and Reinette beamed at the compliment.

"Rose is only a child, it's not her time" she replied as the doctor typed in the co-oridinates for 18th century France. Mickey and Reinette held hands as the tardis started to shake. The journey wasn't very long and when they stopped, Mickey and Reinette kissed one last time.

"Thank you Mickey" she said smiling softly."And you too doctor. Take care of Rose for me and please don't hurt her, she is only a child" The doctor pretended he hadn't heard her.

"Reinette you'll need to change into your dress" the doctor pointed out and took her to the tardis wardrobe where her gold, 18th century dress was hung. Reinette smiled and he walked away to let her change. A few minutes later Reinette was back in her old bedroom. "Are you ready?" The doctor asked and Reinette nodded as he put his hands on either side of her face. He closed his eyes and went deep into her mind. He found the memories of her travelling with him and he deleted them. As a favor to Reinette, he allowed her to keep the memories of him saving her from the robots and coming through her fireplace as a child but that was it, the rest she forgot, she forgot about him asking her to come with him, he planted a fake memory in it's place, one where he just left her. When it was done, she collasped and he lifted her onto her old bed. He took one last look at Madam De Pompadour before he got into the tardis and it dematarilised. Inside the tardis, Mickey looked depressed. "You okay?" the doctor asked him, putting a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"I will be I suppose, let's just hope Rose is on Barcalona, waiting for us". The doctor nodded, hoping really, really hard that she'd be there. If she wasn't he'd be recieving one hell of a smack from Jackie Tyler. The very thought of it filled him with dread. The tardis stopped moving and they realised they were back. The doctor and Mickey exchanged nervous glances and swung open the tardis doors, hoping like hell to see Rose.


	9. The aftermath

**

* * *

**

A/N : Do I have to write this every single time? I don't own doctor who. Thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated, keep them coming and I'll update as much as possible. The updates will probably slow down next week since it's end of the holidays but then again they might not. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the story's not finishing just yet I'm afraid.

* * *

The doctor and Mickey stepped out of the tardis and saw that the reapers were gone. Family's that had previously been running away in horror now sat calmly on the beach with their children, building sand castles and people who had been attacked by the reapers were now back and running to their friends and families. But to the doctor's disappointment he couldn't see Rose anywhere. Where was she? she should be here,he thought panicking. What if she hadn't returned? what if something had gone wrong? no he couldn't think like that. He told himself, if she wasn't here, she'd be back at the hotel waiting for them. The doctor still couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe something had gone wrong."My mum will kill you if she finds out I was eaten alive by a reaper" a voice called from behind them and Mickey and the doctor instantly spun around to see Rose standing there grinning. A grin quickly broke out on the doctor's face while Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. He'd obviously been thinking the same thing as the doctor.

"Rose, are you alright?!" the doctor said running up to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, all things considered. So by the looks of it, you got Reinette home saftely I assume?" Rose asked and glanced at Mickey in concern. Mickey smiled at her weakly and stared out at the ocean.

"He'll be okay, Reinette's back where she belongs. It was pretty stupid of me to bring her along wasn't it?" The doctor sighed.

"No it wasn't. You were obviously smitten with her, you didn't want to leave her behind and she was lonely like you so you obviously thought it was the right thing to do at that moment in time and it didn't really occur to you that there would b consquences. Don't worry doctor, it's okay to make mistakes now and then and besides Reinette was happy for the breif time she was with us" Rose said, squeezing his arm reassuringly. The doctor didn't say anything instead he linked her arm in his and the three of them walked back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

Back at the hotel, in the restaurant everything was back to normal but the gang decided to leave dinner that evening and just return to their rooms. The doctor had given Reinettes key in at reception, feeling a bit depressed. Rose was right, Reinette was lonely and in the short time she'd been with them she'd been happy but he had to take it all away from her. He shouldn't of even taken her in the first place. He sighed and remembered what Rose had said about it not being his fault. He grabbed his key from his pocket and entered his bedroom. Rose was next door to him, probably lying in bed sleeping. Typical human. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the kingsize bed. They'd decided to leave tommorow since nobody wanted to stay thanks to the reapers and Reinette leaving. Rose wanted to go home to visit Jackie, much to his horror, and Mickey needed to see the Earth for some reason. He sighed again. What was it with him lately? all he could seem to think about was Rose and it was strange for him to think so much about a companion. But was Rose really just another companion? that's what he'd been telling himself ever since he met her and especially since he'd regenerated into this quite sensitive yet incredibly sexy incarnation. Rose was Rose, he decided. Rose was the brave, smart, pretty ninteen year old human shopgirl he'd meet a little over a year ago. To them anywhere, to everyone else it was two years ago. What would he do if Rose ever left? today had been a taster. He'd been frantic and frankly a little bit desperate but he'd never admit that out loud. The doctor was anything but desperate, usually. He decided not to dwell on it a moment longer and closed his eyes. Shortly after he fell to sleep.

* * *

Rose lay in bed, eyes wide open.The doctor hadn't spoken to her since they'd been reunited earlier on the beach. He was moaning the loss of Reinette, Rose thought sadly. He must of really loved her and Rose knew why. In the end, she seen exactly what the doctor had seen in her. Rose had wanted to believe that Reinette was a selfish, self-centred, spoilt, 18th century, slut, maybe the selfish bit was true but Reinette had really come through in the end and saved her life along with everyone elses despite what would happen to her. She'd always remember Reinette for that. Knowing the doctor, he probably still blamed himself for everything despite what Rose had said and meant. Then Roses thoughts turned to Mickey. He must be upset about losing Reinette too. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not being as nice as she could of been to her but it was too late now and anyway she had been jealous of all the attention the doctor had given Reinette. Now Rose could help but feel like a pathetic little girl. Rose yawned and finally allowed sleep to take her away.

* * *

The next morning the tardis crew were back in the console room ready to take off for Earth, 2007. Rose stood beside the doctor who was sat in the captains chair looking as if he hadn't had much sleep. The tardis hummed peacefully, Rose suddenly realised she hadn't done that in a while. Mickey stood, staring into space. Maybe he'd want to leave after this. Who knew what would happen. Suddenly the tardis started to shake and Rose realised the doctor had moved from the captain's chair and was now pulling down a lever and typing in the co-ordinates. Rose yelped as she fell backwards, suddenly sparks started to fly from the console and the lights went off. Everything was dark."What?!" came the doctor's voice from somewhere in the pitch black tardis.


	10. Transmat beam

**A/N : Don't own doctor who. Thanks for the reviews, they's greatly appreciated, especially when I have a bad case of writer's block. I just want to apologise for my bad writing - first of all I haven't been spelling Doctor with a capital like I should have done and I've made various grammer mistakes, so thanks to people for pointing them out. I've tried a little harder in this chapter. **

* * *

The tardis had calmed down now but all the power was gone. The three of them picked themselves up off the floor and Mickey and Rose glanced towards the doctor, for an explaination about the sudden power cut. _Something is getting inside _the tardis warned inside the doctor's head. _I'm trying __to stop them, that's why I cut the power but it's not working, be careful, _Rose and Mickey noticed the doctor looked worried about something so Rose walked towards him and put her hand on his arm, comfortingly,while he put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket where he'd taken it out a few moments ago to check if anything was wrong with the console."Doctor what's going on?" Rose finally asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the Doctor looked at her grimly.

"Yes" she replied firmly.

"Don't panic but something's trying to get inside and the tardis basically shut itself down to try to stop it. Unfortunately it seems to be getting through anyway". Rose's eyes widened in alarm so the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"The tardis told me" he replied and took in the sweet scent of her hair as he held onto her tightly.

"What's trying to get in?" Mickey piped up suddenly, from across the room. The doctor let Rose go and turned to look at him.

"I don't know but if it does get in I won't let it hurt either of you" the Doctor vowed looking at them seriously.

"You always say that and then I find myself dangling upside down off a pole, ready to be cooked and eaten alive by a tribe of savages" Rose muttered but the Doctor heard it and threw her a hurt look.

"That was once"

"Or how about the time when those 10 foot tall rabbits chased us through a burning city?" Mickey added and the Doctor glared at him viciously.

"Okay enough" Rose said, sensing an argument, ignoring the fact that it was her who nearly started it. "We need to figure out what we're going to do". The doctor looked at her gravely.

"Theres nothing we can do Rose. Anything powerful enough to get inside my ship even when it's shut itself off and put up it's strongest defensives, is obviously a very dangerous and powerful force . I'm sorry but your right, I can't promise to protect you, not anymore. I've nearly lost you twice in the past three days altogether and it was my fault for not looking after you enough.I just want to say sorry that it's about to happen again." he said softly. Rose looked at him for a few moments before grabbing his suit, pulling him closer and brushing her lips against his. Then she pulled away and ignored his suprised gaze.

"None of this was your fault and I wouldn't of missed it for anything. I don't regret coming with you for one second so would you shut up about it alright ? and quit blaming yourself!" she told him, meaning every single word. The doctor gazed at her intensely and kissed her again. After they pulled apart again he looked as if he was about to say something but before he could there came a bright light and the three of them were pulled away from the tardis.

* * *

When Rose woke up she found herself in a small, damp cave. She had no idea where she was since there was no windows but she did spot something that looked very much like a door. Rose stood up and walked over to it then pushed with all her strength to try to get it to roll open but nothing happened. Rose shivered. Wherever this cave was it was bloody freezing and it didn't help that all she wore was black cotten shorts and a blue t-shirt, Rose thought miserably and sat down on the cold, hard, stone floor. What the hell was going on and where was the Doctor and Mickey? she remembered them being in the tardis, in the dark, and then a bright light carried then off somewhere in different directions. Rose realised in horror this had happened before. When they ended up on the game station, they'd been brought there through by a transmat beam. A few moments later, the cave door rolled open and a human woman walked in with a cold expression plastered on her aging face. Her dark brown, greying hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore a black skirt suit.

"Who are you?" Rose demanded as the woman slammed the door shut.

" Teresa Phillips" she replied."You are Rose Tyler, one of the doctor's companions"

"So what if I am?" Rose asked curiously.

"Guards" she yelled and two purple aliens, wearing matching black uniforms, marched in and grabbed hold of Rose's arms. Rose started to protest and kick about but one of them shot her with a tranquliser dart with a gun they had on their belts and Rose passed out. Teresa smirked and walked out.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't amused to open his eyes and find himself tied down on a cold, metal table in a plain white room. They'd obviously been captured and somebody wanted something with him. But then he found himself worrying, what about Rose and Mickey? what have they done with them? what if they'd hurt Rose? he suddenly felt guilty as he realise he was more worried about Rose than Mickey the idoit. He noticed that he'd been stripped off everything except his boxers. Where the hell was he exactly? he thought and a few moments later his questions were about to be answeared as a middle aged woman in a black skirt suit walked in."Doctor" she hissed coldly."We have been looking for you for a long time and if you don't do as we say your little human friend will be space dust" the woman switched on a screen that was placed infront of him and he showed Mickey sat in a cold, dark, cave, looking depressed.

"Whatever you want with me, you don't need him so let him go" The Doctor pleaded and his hearts sank as he realised Rose wasn't with Mickey.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I obey only my master" the woman replied, flicking the screen off again.

"What've you done with Rose?" The doctor asked, worriedly. This would be the third time in four days that Rose had been taken and nearly killed. He wasn't going to let this time end any differently from the others, he was getting Rose back one way or another and finding out what the hell this woman wanted with him.

"She is alive that's all you need to know" she replied coldly before signalling to the guards to do something. Before he knew what was happening, one of the purple men stood near the door, came forward and dug a needle into his arm causing him to fell alseep.


	11. Shot, shackled and stuck

**A/N : Don't own doctor who, just my plot and OC's like Teresa Phillips. For starters, I want to apologise now for any spelling and grammer mistakes that I may have made and overlooked, I'm crap at editing my own story, so I thanks for helping me out. Secondly, thank you for all the kind reviews, keep them coming because they are really appreciated, especially after a bad case of writers block. And I know my story's kind of gone mad but don't worry I know what I'm doing, this is just kind of a sub-plot. I'm not nearly finished but hopefully your not bored just yet.**

* * *

When Rose woke up, she found herself looking up at a plain white ceiling. She turned her head and noticed all the walls were white and there were chemicals and all sorts of scientific things that Rose wouldn't recognise, on a table beside her. She realised she was shackled, completely naked apart from her underwear, to a cold steel table in some sort of laboratory. What the hell was going on? she turned her head and saw a mirror on her other side but figured it must be some sort of window that 'they' were watching her through. Rose was panicking now.Where was the Doctor? why hadn't he come to get her by now? the last thing she remembered was the guards sedating her in that small, cold, little cave. How the hell did she get here and what was this place suppose to be?. She had so many unansweared questions that her head was spinning. Suddenly a voice echoed through the room, nearly giving her a heart attack. "Rose Tyler" Teresa Phillips voice came from two speakers placed in opposite corners of the ceiling.

"What?" she snapped angrily. She wasn't in the mood for playing games. She just wanted answears right now.

"Don't take that tone with me" she warned and sounded just like her mother used to do."You must want to know why you are here"

"Duh" Rose replied sarcastically like she did when she was a kid and her mother was annoying her.

"I will tell you if you shut up" Teresa said coldly.

"Well get on with it" Rose demanded impatiently. Teresa smirked behind the mirror, she had Miss Tyler exactly where she wanted her.

"You will take part in the experiment tommorow" was the woman's reply. Rose frowned.

"What experiment? where's the doctor? who do you work for!" she yelled but Teresa had left the control room on the other side of the mirror.Rose was left alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Mickey sat in the cave, cold and mad as hell at the Doctor for letting this happen. First of all he brings Madam De Pompadour with them only to get them captured on some alien planet with Rose nearly being forced into marrying some red bloke. Then they finally get to Barcalona and then the reapers turn up because he wasn't suppose to take Reinette in the first place. Now they were dragged away from the tardis in some white light and captured lord knows where. Mickey sighed huffily. The Doctor would probably go save Rose first and take his own sweet time rescuing Mickey. Well what did he care? he didn't need his help anyway, he'd find his way out of here on his own one way or another. Mickey realised he was starting to get cold in just his grey t-shirt, it was bloody chilly in this cave. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the stone door. If he tried to push at it with all he strength he might just be able to roll it open. He placed two hands on the stone wall and pushed. Nothing happened. He gasped for breath and tried again. This time the door rolled open, only very slightly but it was enough for him to push it the rest of the way. Ha, he knew he didn't need the Doctor to save him or Rose for that matter, Mickey the idoit had found his own way out. Now it was his turn to save _them. _Just as he started to run he realised how cold it was. Then he realised it was snowing and there was ice all over the place. H was standing in some sort of artic. Just before Mickey could think about running back to the cave, he heard someone running behind him and spun around only to be shot twice in the chest.

* * *

The metal door swung open and Teresa Phillips walked into the Doctor's room and stared at his unconcious body, coldly. She had heard stories and legends of the famous Doctor from her master but he was living up to none of them. He could not even protect his companions and ship nevermind the universe. She knew what her masters wanted from the Doctor and she was more than happy to serve them. If her mother could see her now she'd be so proud of her. The old witch had never had anything nice to say about Teresa but now she was really proving herself by working for the greatest race in the universe. She smiled smugly. Her younger sister, Everlyn, is nothing compared to her. Their mother was just too blind to see it. Teresa looked down at the Doctor and noticed his eyes were slowly fluttering open until finally he awoke. "Let me go" he demanded."Your really going to regret whatever your doing" his eyes flashed with fury. It made Teresa laugh coldly.

"You are amusing Doctor but your demands are pointless. Even you will not be able to stop the experiment from taking place". The Doctor frowned.

"What experiment?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? your companion Miss Tyler is in the lab next door, she will also take part in the experiment" Teresa looked at him smugly. She knew what was to happen and it made her happy.

"Whatever your doing, stop it, use me all you like but leave Rose alone" The Doctor pleaded but it amused her even more. The oncoming storm was begging a human woman for mercy. She would have to tell her masters about this, this was please them endlessly.

"I do not take orders from you as I have told you once already. I am sorry about your other companion though" Teresa said without looking the least bit sorry at all.

"What companion? Mickey, what have you done?" The Doctor's face paled. He liked Mickey, despite what he'd said the past and he wouldn't want to see him hurt.

"We did nothing. He brought it on himself" she replied heartlessly and walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor alone.

* * *

Meanwhile on 18th Century Earth, in France, Madam De Pompadour lay in bed, her eyes wide awake. She'd been having dreams about the Doctor, more than ever which wasn't unusual because she'd was heartbroken about the fact that he'd just gone and abandoned her like that. He'd come back and saved her of course but afterwards he'd left without telling her goodbye. She had dreamt about him every night since and cried many tears. But tonight's dream was quite different from the rest. She had seen herself in some very weird metal room that the Doctor called the console room in his ship which he referred to as the tardis. There was a young, black man there too and a blonde girl called Rose who the Doctor seemed very attached too. Madam De Pompadour expected to feel a stab of envy but was suprised to find she didn't. Infact she found herself drawn to the black man who called himself Mickey. She had woken up that night feeling lost. When Louis held her, it didn't feel right these days. She found herself pulling away from him, it seemed these dreams were taking over her life but if the Doctor was real, why couldn't these dreams be?. Suddenly she heard a noise, she stepped out of bed and saw a blue box appearing in her room.


	12. Help on it's way

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, they're fantastic :) keep them coming because I love them!. Heres the latest chapter, hope you enjoy and I'll update soon!. I'm trying not to make this story to over the top but it can't be helped I just have aload of ideas. Ten/Rose fluff coming up soon for now theres some drama/angst. **

* * *

Madam De Pompadour's eyes widened at the sight of the blue box appearing in her room. The same blue box she'd been dreaming about, the one that had been haunting her sub-concious for a while now. Reinette walked slowly up to it and stroked the wooden exterior. She sighed dreamily. She must be dreaming or something because this couldn't be real, dreams don't come true do they?. She'd always been a dreamer, her mother had even said so. The Doctor had been her invisble friend that she'd imagined as a child. He'd come out of the fireplace and protected her from the monsters under her bed. Without really thinking, Reinette pushed the box's doors open and gasped at the inside. It was huge and exactly how it had been in her dream. She walked over to the place, where in her dreams, the Doctor would stand and grin before he went mad and started pressing random buttons._Reinette _a woman's voice whispered. Reinette spun around expecting to see somebody standing behind her but there was no one there. She must have just imagined it. _You didn't imagine it, it's me the tardis. _Reinette looked at the ship in suprised. She remembered, in her dreams this ship was named the tardis. Of course it was and the Doctor, in her dreams that is, told her it talked to him but she hadn't believed him. Mostly because it had never spoken to her. _Reinette your dreams are real and the Doctor needs help _it said and Reinette paled. She was standing here, touching the ship, actually feeling it so it must be real. But if it was, what kind of danger was the Doctor in? what had happened to Rose? was she in trouble to and Mickey? the thought of Mickey in danger, now filled her with real panic. _Mickey was taken too, I'm afraid and Rose. You need to find them and help them._ All of sudden Reinette started to get flashbacks. Minutes later, she remembered everything that had happened. _After you've helped them, I'm afraid you'll have to forget again and go back. I can only hold up the paradox for so long and only if it's an emergancy. I'm sorry Reinette. _Madam De Pompadour nodded sadly but knew it must be done. She walked into the tardis wardrobe now that she remembered where it was and changed out of her white night gown and into some jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. When the tardis started to shake about a few minutes later, Reinette knew her last adventure had begun.

* * *

Rose felt panic rise up within her as two purple guards marched into the lab and pulled out their tranquliser guns. By the doorway, she caught sight of the sinsiter Teresa Phillips grinning evily. Rose had a feeling that whatever they were about to do to her wasn't going to be nice and relaxing like at the spa the Doctor had taken her too on her 20th birthday. Rose gasped as one of the guards shot her in the arm with a dart.The world span and things went blurry then finally darkness consumed her. When she woke up she felt a bit sick, probably from whatever the hell they had been doing to her. Her thoughts turned to the Doctor and wondered what had happened to him and if he was worrying about her. Then her worried turned to Mickey. They hadn't mentioned him once. What if he was hurt? Rose felt a pang of guilt as she realised that her and the Doctor usually took him for granted. She decided once they'd escaped this place, whatever it was, then she was going to make it up to him and pay him some more attention. Of course she also had issues with the Doctor they still hadn't sorted out yet. But hopefully once they were out of here things would go back to normal. What Rose didn't know was that things would never be the same again.

* * *

Teresa Phillips walked down the dark corridor and walked through a door labelled communication room. She locked the door behind her and looked around as she waited for her masters to contact her. The room was sliver, not white like the labs where'd she virtually spent all day of today watching as the experiment was completed. She didn't know if it had worked or not but if it hadn't, her masters would kill her and replace her with someone else. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't die a failure and knowing that her mother had always been right about her, Teresa thought bitterly. It didn't matter who died for her, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. That's why she had shot the boy and killed him. That's why she'd murdered the Doctor's companion, Mickey. In the communication's room, Teresa noticed there was a big sliver teleportation device that arched at the top like a horse shoe, big enough for one person to stand under. She knew that it was there so if they ever felt like it, her masters could teleport themselves into the facality. The thought of them popping in unannounced made Teresa shiver and that was saying something. Barely anything made Teresa shiver, let alone scare her. Teresa turned to main communication device that she'd had set up so her masters would need to teleport in and out everytime they wanted to talk. Suddenly a hologram of her master appeared. The red pepper-pot shaped machine stood lifesize infront of her. Teresa wasn't too scared though because it was only a hologram so it couldn't 'exterminate' her."My master" she gasped and fell to her knees.

"Report, did the experiment work, report?" it said in it's robotic voice.

"I do not know for sure yet my master" Teresa gulped, trying not to shake.Nothing else in the universe scared her. Just these things that could kill with a single shot. Even her tough, cold hearted bitch of a mother had been scared of them. Teresa took a bit of satisfaction in the thought that her mother would be turning in her grave if she knew Teresa worked for them. She didn't smile though or her master would probably kill her if she showed the slightest bit of emotion. They had taught her not to. Emotions only get in the way.

"I will speak to you again tommorow and if it has failed, you will be exterminated" Teresa winced as the hologram died. She felt something like fear turn her stomach inside out. She got of there as quickly as she could and headed for her office.

* * *

The Doctor winced when he woke up. They definitely done something to him, what it was he didn't know but he did know that his whole body was aching. He glanced down at himself, still almost naked and still shackled down to the steel table. After this, his back would be hurting him for about a week. The Doctor glared as he caught Teresa Phillips walking in the lab with a evil smirk on her face as always. He was definitely in no mood to chat with her but it seemed she felt the same. Infact she had a whip in her hand. Something told him she wasn't here to release him.

* * *

Reinette stepped out of the tardis and realised immediately how could it was. She instantly ran back in, borrowed one of Rose's coats and ran back out. The first thing she noticed was the ice and the snow, the second thing was the caves that were right under a tower of ice and the third thing was the body, covered in five inches of snow, about three feet from where she was standing. She rushed over to the body and gasped in horror as she recognised Mickey's head. She dug like never before until she finally got to the bottom where the rest of Mickey's body lay. She started to cry as she saw as the blood dripping from his stomach. She may come from 18th century France but she recognised a gun wound when she saw one. She felt his neck for a pulse but she could find one. "Oh my poor Mickey" she whispered and held him close to her before she dragged his body back to the tardis.


	13. Guilt & Grief

**A/N: Still don't own doctor who, just plots and original characters. Thanks for the reviews, as usual they're fantastic and keep me writing. The last few nights I have pratically been attacked in my sleep with ideas for this story and I honestly didn't expect for it to get so epic. I've got the next few chapters written and you'll either hate or love what's going to happen which you'll find out soon enough. I just really don't want my story to end up in the doomed fanfic community!.**

* * *

Teresa Phillips smirked as the Doctor was lay on the floor, crippled with pain. His agonised cries amused her even more and she knew her masters would be satisfied. She whipped him even harder than before and yelled out in pain. Teresa wanted and planned to inflict as much pain on the timelord as humanly possible. "We have your companion in the lab next door" she said coldly and watched as he attempted to get up. She immediately cracked her whip and hit him again and he quickly went down.

"Why are you doing this? who are you working for?" he cried.

"I'm doing this because I need revenge, Doctor. As for my masters, they will reveal themselves when the time is right" she replied as she whipped him across the face. He instantly started to bleed but his time lord body helped him heal pretty quickly. Much quicker than a normal human being. Teresa looked at him bitterly. She despised the time lords for what they did to her, her mother and her father. If they hadn't of done it, maybe Teresa's mother would have loved her like she'd loved her younger sister. Maybe even more.

"Revenge? what did I ever do you?" he asked angrily as the guards helped him up and chained him to a metal chair this time instead of the table. Teresa looked at him and for a moment, he swore he saw a flicker of emotion on her cold middle age face. But then he blinked and she looked blank. He'd probably just imagined it.

"The timelords and their stupid, pompous rules ruined my life. Now you shall pay for what they did" she said, her eyes flashing with anger.The doctor looked at her desperately, hoping he could make her see sense.

"I didn't like the rules just as much as you. Infact I broke most of them especially when I 'borrowed' the tardis and flew off to save worlds and civilisations but I don't go around seeking revenge on people who'd never met you before in their life. It wasn't as if I was in charge of the timelords or Gallifrey"

"You were president at one point" Teresa pointed out coldly. Well she had him there.

"Fine, do whatever you want with me, just leave Rose and Mickey alone" he pleaded. A slow, evil smirk began to spread on Teresa's face.

"I'm sorry it's too late now. For the boy, Mickey is dead and your friend Rose is currently...let's just say our lab rat" The Doctor's face paled. Tereasa took one last look at him before walking out and slamming the door behind her. The Doctor had to fight to hold back tears, he couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Mickey was dead? they killed him, the Doctor thought angrily. And Teresa had labelled Rose their 'lab rat'. Well he was going to put an end to whatever experiments they were doing on Rose and find her 'masters' then destroy them.

* * *

Teresa Phillips walked into her private suite on level 5 and promptly burst into tears. She hated feeling like this, it was all the Doctor's fault and first thing tommorow morning she would whip him until he begged for mercy. She tossed off her black high heels and changed into her black silk nighty before slipping into her queen size bed. Her dark hair that she had pulled up in it's usual tight bun, came loose and fell past her slim shoulders. She lay her head down on the pillows and tried to block her mothers hurtful words out of her head. _Your father's __dead and it was all your fault. If you weren't born things might of been different...your a failure and nobody will ever love you. _Teresa felt angry. All she ever felt these days was angry. She was angry with the Doctor for unlocking emotions she'd hid away years ago. She was angry with her mother for never loving her like she should of and angry with herself for everything she'd done. She hated herself . She was too tired to do this job anymore. Teresa remembered the story her mother had told her about her father right before she'd blamed her for his death. She'd met him while nearly being killed by alien that had landed on Earth and wanted to eat people, he'd saved her and it turned out he was a timelord that had ran away from Gallifrey.. He'd asked her to travel with him, she had done and then she eventually fell in love with him. He'd felt the same and then a couple of months after Teresa was born, he was executed through all of his ten remaining regenerations, for mating with a human female. Maybe it was Teresa's fault afterall but it still didn't make it right for her mother to treat her like that. After hearing that story and learning how her mother really felt about her, Teresa blamed the timelords and the only thing, thankfully, that she'd inherited off her father was intelligence. She was born with a uman body. Technically, she was half timelord but she didn't want to admit it, she was proud of being human. As soon as she'd met her masters she leapt at the chance of working for them. They needed her intelligence and her mother had told her legends of the daleks to give her nightmares about them before she went to sleep. Her mother had hated them so she seized the chance to get back at her, no matter how many lives she had to ruin and she had ruin many but Mickey was the first person she'd killed and it felt horrible and now she was starting to believe she'd made a big mistake. Afterall, they could exterminate once they had got what they had wanted and she would die alone and achieved nothing except a guilty conscience.

* * *

Reinette sobbed in the tardis as she looked at Mickey's body once again. Mickey had only been in his early to mid twenties but he was dead. _He's been shot _the tardis said mournfully. She was really upset, she'd gotten used to having Mickey around, he was nice and had understood Rose's feelings better than anyone, even the Doctor. The tardis remembered the look on Mickey's face when they were being carried off by the transmat beam. He'd looked terrified. Sure he hadn't been the bravest out of the three of them but he'd been smart and strong in his own way. Reinette looked at him one last time before leaving the tardis. He'd been so nice to her, especially after she'd been so mean about Rose. He hadn't judged her. She wiped away her tears, stood up and walked out of the tardis to find her remaining friends before any harm could come to them. She was their only hope now.


	14. The results

**A/N : Second update today, I'm on a roll!. Anyway I just really wanted to get it up and also it's a way of thanking people for so many reviews so far! so here you go, enjoy and please, as always, keep on reviewing and I'd love to hear some suggestions and criticism so I can improve. Oh and this one's dedicated to my cousin, creativeangel89 whose only just started writing fanfics herself. But she won't be reading this because she hates doctor who, is she mad?.**

* * *

Teresa Phillips was exhausted. Her scientists hadn't told her anything yet, so she still had nothing to report to her masters who were growing increasingly impatient. She sat behind a big wooden desk in her spacious office on the seventh level of the building and was flicking through her notes. Damn it there wasn't useful in here to report. If they didn't get results soon then Teresa pretty much a dead woman walking. She buried her face in her hands and tried her best not to cry. She'd already done too much of it already and she didn't like it. Hell, she wasn't even an emotional woman but it seemed that her conscience was catching up with her. It probably served it right with all the bad she's done, murdering the Doctor's companion for starters was unnecessary. She could of easily locked him back up in his cave, she could of even chained him to the wall to make sure he didn't escape but no, she'd panicked and shot him. Five times. In the chest. Remembering it made Teresa's guts churn. She wasn't the type to feel remorse but she did and it had hit her hard. Suddenly Teresa's office door flung open and her head scientist, Hanson walked in."We have the results m'am" he said and Teresa pratically leaped to her feet. She felt incredibly anxious, if it wasn't what she wanted then her masters would kill her for certain. She wasn't ready to die just yet.

"And?" she asked glaring at him. He looked slightly alarmed at her fierce expression.

"The experiment was a sucess" he said slowly. A slow relieved smile grew on Teresa's face. Secreatly she was dancing inside, she was okay, she wasn't going to die!. She'd done what her masters had wanted her to do so maybe they would let her retire after her twenty years of servitude. She was getting old and emotional, it was time she ran off to somewhere isolated where she could be left alone to think for a while.

"Thank you Hanson, you may leave now". Hanson nodded and closed her office door behind him. Now she needed to contact her masters and recieve her next lot of orders.

* * *

Rose had been moved from the lab and been locked in a comfortable bedroom which really had her suspicious.Mind you, it didn't have any windows and it was pretty small but at least Teresa Phillips was now being slightly nicer to her than she had been when she'd first been captured. Even though she'd been in this place for four or five days now, she still had no idea what the hell the experiment was. Nobody would tell her anything and when she'd asked about the Doctor, all they said was he was alive. She'd also asked about Mickey but they had nothing to say. Rose felt worried, what the hell was Teresa and her 'masters' up to?. Rose didn't want to even think about it. Instead she sat on her bed in the freshs clothes that they'd given her. She was wearing a pink v-neck and faded jeans. She wasn't allowed footwear apparently. Rose closed her eyes and remembered the moment in the tardis before they'd been caught. How the Doctor's lips felt against her. It had been so good, no wonder Madam De Pompadour liked him so much. His lips tasted suprisingly of strawberries, she'd expected bananas. She sighed sadly. She hoped she'd have another chance to do that again and soon.

* * *

Reinette had been walking for what seemed like forever. On her back she carried the backpack full of food and drink that she'd taken from the tardis as she had reason to believe that her journey would be reasonably long. She had been right as she had been walking for about four days and she was getting pretty tired. But finally she spotted a bit white building that looked a bit like an abandoned warehouse and decided this must be the place. She chucked off her backpack and tossed it to the ground. She didn't need the extra weight incase she needed to run or fight which she really hoped she wouldn't have to do. She took a deep breathe and pulled on the handle of the metal door. It didn't budge. She tried again but then noticed something that ressembled a calculator just above the handle and realised she needed access codes to get through. "Who the hell are you?" she heard a deep voice and spun around to see a fat purple security guard standing behind her.

"Erm...I work here" Reinette lied, implusively without thinking it through.

"Wheres you I.D card?" he demanded and Reinette blushed. She had no idea what she was doing. If only she had the Doctor's mind and then she remembered something. Of course the physic paper. But she didn't have it, damn it, damn it, damn it! she thought as the guard pulled out a gun and shot her. Five seconds later, she felt sleepy and collasped onto the ground.

* * *

The Doctor looked up to see the door of the lab opening and Teresa Phillips walked in. He glared at her but secretly felt relieved that he couldn't see a whip in sight. Today her hair was down in plait and she wore black pants and a white blouse. She looked alot younger than the day before but she looked as if she'd never slept. He didn't feel even a pang of sympathy for her, afterall she'd murdered Mickey. Mickey his friend. The Doctor would never stop feeling guilty about Mickey. He'd never treated him with the respect he deserved and that would haunt him forever. He blinked back tears as Teresa came closer. To his suprise he found her unchaining him from the table where he'd be shackled for the past four days. "I'm not releasing you. We're moving you somewhere, a little more comfortable". She grabbed his wists and put them in the pair of hand cuffs she had in her pocket.

"No whip today?" he asked sarcastically. Teresa glared at him.

"You will shut up or you will find yourself back on that table". He fell silent and found himself being dragged into an elevator, just opposite the lab. They went up several levels until they reached the eighth floor. Teresa took him down the hallway, grabbed a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When he stepped in he saw a body curled up in a ball on the floor, crying out in pain. It didn't take him very long to figure out it was Rose.


	15. Joining forces

**A/N : Sorry for rambling authors notes but I have to thank you all for reviewing, I honestly didn't expect this story to last more than eight or ten chapters at the most. By the way, I have a reason for focusing slightly on Teresa Phillips, you'll find out why soon enough. The next few parts are way more exciting and full of ten/Rose fluff than this one, just hold on for now. I have my reasons and I was seriously considering giving you a preview of chapter 16 but it gave too much away!.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose cried as soon as she saw him. The last few days everything bad seemed to be happening to her and she had no idea why. It wasn't as if she was useless, infact she was pretty damn good at fending for herself most of the time. She was just having a bad week, as you do. Then another sharp pain hit her and she was tempted to scream but she didn't want to give Teresa Phillips the satisfaction. Rose knew something was wrong a few hours ago when her head started to hurt, as if something was screaming at her. She'd felt hot and dizzy and wanted to be sick. Now she had sharp pains in her stomach. The Doctor quickly rushed over to her, scooped her in his arms and lifted her gently onto the bed. Teresa, who was uncomfortable with the scene, quickly walked out and locked the door.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I don't feel too well" she whispered.

"If they've done something to you, I will kill them" The Doctor vowed angrily."I don't know whose behind all of this but I'm going to find out, one way or another". Rose curled herself up into a ball on the bed as another pain hit her in the stomach. The Doctor was horrified to see Rose in so much pain but there wasn't much he could do about it. Rose cried out again and he grabbed her hand. He had promised Jackie he'd always do his best to take care of her but now look what had happened.

"Somethings yelling at me" she gasped suddenly and slapped her hands to her forehead and shut her eyes tight. She winced as the screaming in her head got louder and the Doctor paled.

"Do you know what's happened to Mickey?" Rose asked suddenly, as she remembered her old friend ,who had also been caught in the transmat beam and found herself worried. Also she needed something to take her mind off what was happening. She needed some kind of reassurance but the look on the Doctor's face told her somehow that wasn't going to happen."Is he dead?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" he said softly. "It was Teresa, Rose, Teresa shot him. He's died trying to escape" Rose's eyes widened and she quickly sat up, ignoring how ill she felt. Mickey was dead? no she refused to believe it. Mickey was her oldest and bestest friend and he was one of the bravest guys she knew. How could he be dead? surely it was impossible?. But from the way the Doctor was looking at her, she knew it was true. Rose tried to choke back tears but failed miserably and the Doctor, joined her on the bed before wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his chest."Mickey was so brave" she sobbed and he cradled her like her mother used to do when she was upset as a little girl.

* * *

Teresa felt more remorseful than ever. She didn't know what had caused her to feel so strongely about things this week but now she felt all sorts of things from remorse, to regret, to grief, to guilt and it hurt. Teresa didn't want to feel like this but she did. Not only that but now she even regretted getting involved with the daleks and stomping on inocent peoples lives to get her revenge and especially killing the boy, Mickey. All her life she'd only wanted one thing : revenge but she'd seeked it out on the wrong people, now they were paying the price for her screwed up life. She walked into her office and slammed the door. Her masters would be expecting to here from her soon and she was dreading it. Maybe it would just be easier telling the Doctor exactly who her masters were and exactly what she had helped them do.The experiment was sick, now she thought about it. Doing that to a young girl, made her feel ill. She had done countless bad things in her life and this was top of the list as possibly _the _worst thing she'd ever got herself involved in. All because her mother hadn't wanted to love her. Teresa was old and bitter and fed up of everything. She sat at her desk and broke down into tears. When she was a little girl she'd always imagined being a famous singer or actress to win her mothers affection, just like her beautiful, elegant, younger sister Everlyn. But then when she'd got older all she could think of was rebelling against her mother. Nothing she did ever did, made her mother want to love her and that's what had driven her to joining her masters. No, for they weren't going to be her masters for much longer so she was going to stop calling them that and call them what they really are. Daleks. And now she vowed to herself to undo what she'd helped happen.

* * *

Reinette woke up in a small cave of a prison. She groaned, now she was stuck in here she'd never be able to help the Doctor and Rose from whatever was going to happen to them. But she picked herself up off the ground and walked herself over to the cave door. She was a thrity odd female and wasn't very strong but she was going to give it her best shot anyway so she walked back and throw herself at the wall only to fall backwards onto her bum. Okay so maybe that wasn't the best approach...she brushed herself down and walked back over to the door.She used all the strength within her to roll the door open and to her suprise it budged a bit. She easily managed to slide it the rest of the way down and ran out of there. She ran as fast as she could and prayed nobody would see her but it was too late. Infront of her stood a dark haired woman who held a gun pointed straight at her.

"Who are you" she said coldly.

"Reinette"

"Do you work for them, those people at the building?" Reinette didn't know what would be the right answear to do that so she guessed, since she was a rubbish liar, she'd have to take a chance and tell her the truth which would probably be a huge mistake.

"No". To Reinettes relief, the woman put the gun back in her pockets.

"I'm Teresa Phillips, I'm in charge of the entire facality but I'm putting an end to what they're doing, right now" she explained after Reinette looked at her confused. "I'm guessing they're your friends in there, am I right?" Reinette nodded."I'm sorry to say but I've been helping them and helped them...do the experiment on your friends..." Teresa looked at the floor as they walked.

"Why've you changed your mind all of a sudden?" Reinette asked suspicious.

"Because something happened that made me rethink my whole life and the point of it all. I didn't know guilt or remorse until I met your friend, the Doctor" Teresa answeared her, sounding sad."Look I can't changed what's already happened to your friend but I can help them escape and take down the daleks" Reinette's ears pricked up as soon as the woman said daleks. She remembered when she'd first met the Doctor and he'd looked into her mind, she'd seen into his too and seen these monsters that don't feel anything. They were called daleks. Teresa was suprised to see Reinette's eyes widen in horror.

"You've heard of them?"

"Sort of" she replied and they carried on walking for another half an hour until they finally found themselves back at the big old building that held Reinette's friends. She just prayed she wasn't too late.


	16. The experiment

**A/N : Thanks for the encouraging reviews, they are fab as always :). Well this is the chapter were you find out exactly what exactly the experiment was. I wasn't really sure if this was a good idea or not, it's a bit of a twist to the story but I'm going to risk it anyway and hope you like. Review as always!**

* * *

Reinette stopped Teresa before she'd had chance to type in the access codes to the building. Reinette needed to know what was going on, what the daleks were up too and what they were doing to her friends before she could go any futher. Teresa looked at her questioningly."What's wrong?"

"I need you to answear my questions before we go on" Reinette said firmly. Teresa looked at her and hesitated but after a few moments, nodded slowly."What are the daleks doing to them? I mean you mentioned an experiment? what is it?". Teresa looked at her uncertainly."They're my friends, please, if you've done something to either of them, I needed to know what it is. One my friends is already dead". Teresa glanced away after she mentioned Mickey. She decided she may as well tell Reinette now they're on the same side but she wouldn't admit to killing Mickey.

"To answear your question, I'll have to go right back to the very beginning" Teresa said and Reinette urged her to go on."The daleks were all wiped out after a terrible war with the time lords. I believed, like the rest of the universe, that they were extinct. But I soon discovered four had survived, a small group of daleks that went around known as the cult of Skaro. The daleks , although they think very highly of themselves, are not a particulary intelligent race without help so they recruited me" she paused for a moment. Reinette frowned at her.

"But why would they want you?"

"Because I'm part time lord. I have my mothers human form but I have my father's time lord intelligence and that's what they needed to help rebuild the dalek race" she continued and Reinette listened intensely."Well anyway they found me when I was just eighteen and at the most vunerable point in my life. My mother had disowned me, my sister had no intereast in me what so ever as she was this famous actress who everybody adored and she had no time or tolerance for a geeky half sister" Reinette could not help notice the tone of bitterness in Teresa's voice."I joined the daleks because they told made me believe it would be worth my while and all I could think about at that time was revenge. I didn't really care about who got hurt just as long as I'd made my mother hate me as much as I possibly could " Teresa ignored the sympathatic look Reinette was giving her."The daleks found this isolated facality and we turned most of the rooms into labs for experiments. We snatched various species from all over the universe as part of our plan to rebuild the dalek race". Reinette looked at her confused.

"But in what way were you using them and how did you rebuild an _entire _race?" Teresa hadn't realised how much she dreaded getting to this part. It was sickening to even admit.

"When we snatched a species, we usually took one female, one male. We chained them to medical tables in our lab and knocked them out while we did it so they really didn't get much choice in the matter. Our scientists took a sex cell from the male and female, mixed them together and left them to grow into embryos. Except when we mixed the DNA together, we added this liquid that would make the growth alot faster than it usually would for that species so it would take onlya few hours and then we would plant it into the female. After that, she would give birth to it's child and then we'd take it, mutate it, remove it's emotions and turn into a dalek" Teresa gulped at the last part. Remorse had hit her fast and hard these past couple of days. She didn't understand why but her conversation with the Doctor had contributed alot to it. He had somehow broken through the barriers she'd built over the last thrity years for herself. She choked back tears then continued with her story. "It's been thrity odd years since we began doing this and now there are at least one million daleks up in spaceships in the sky, killing things thanks to me " Teresa said with a tone of self-loathing. Reinette followed her gaze to the sky above."A couple of months ago, the daleks decided they needed a emperor. They already had a leader but it wasn't enough, they wanted an intelligent emperor who could lead them into battle against all other species without anything getting in their way, particulary the Doctor. They considered it and decided it couldn't be me they still needed me in human form but they were desperate and that's when it came to them. It would be a perfect revenge on their greatist enemy in the universe and that's when they decided it must be him. They were going to steal the Doctor and do an experiment on him and his companion, Miss Tyler".

"Why miss Tyl- I mean Rose?" Reinette corrected herself and looked at Teresa curiously.

"All they told me was that she was compatible" Teresa said quietly as soon as she said that Reinette remembered something and decided to bring it up.

"When I first met the Doctor, these robots from the future came after me because they said I was compatible. They needed something specific, is that what the daleks want from Rose?"

"I don't really know. The daleks kept me in the dark about most things, all I was allowed to know was about the experiments" she replied, feeling a bit drained.

"But you haven't done anything to them yet have you?" Reinette looked at her in alarm. Teresa glanced away once more.

"I'm sorry, I really am. And when I last saw Miss Tyler, she seemed to be suffering some rather unusual side effects" Teresa typed in the access codes in the machine.

"The Doctor will be furious when he learns what you did to Rose. The daleks are his greatist enemies..."

"I know and I never really thought about my actions until the day I met him" Teresa admitted sounding angry with herself.

"The Doctor has that affect on people" Reinette agreed and followed Teresa through the doors.

* * *

Rose was feeling a little bit better now but she still felt sick and wasn't over the fact that Mickey was dead. The Doctor was still holding her in his arms and neither had said a word in a while. Rose didn't know what the hell they'd done to her but something was wrong. Rose felt sleepy and yawned which didn't go unnoticed with the Doctor."Here, lie down" he said, pulling off the covers for her to slip into bed. She took off her jeans and left on just her t-shirt and knickers. The Doctor was just about to get up when she pulled him back down.

"Lie with me, please" she whispered , he nodded and crawled in beside her. Underneath the covers Rose looked for his hand, took it and fell to sleep snuggled up to him. The Doctor smiled, he could get used to this. But unfortunately, a few moments later, just as he _was _getting used to it, their door flung open and two purple guards barged in.

"Get them" one of them ordered and they marched to the bed and pulled the couple out. Not again, the Doctor thought in irritation, just before he was sedated. Rose gasped as she was also shot to sleep with a tranquliser dart.

* * *

Teresa made a fake I.D card for Reinette and they stepped into the elevator that led them to the level on which was Rose's and The Doctor's room. She followed on behind her and they stopped at a steel door. Teresa pressed her hand to the machine on the door and it flung open but to Teresa's horror there was nobody in there . "Where are they?" Reinette asked looking at Teresa who had paled dramatically.

"They've been taken which must mean..." Teresa began but drifted off.

"What? Teresa what does it mean,?" Reinette looked at her worriedly.

"They're here. The daleks are here and they're going to kill the Doctor"

"What for? I thought you said they needed him" Teresa looked at her with a grave expression.

"I should of mentioned earlier. After the experiment is a sucess, they kill the male and after the female has given birth, they kill her too. The daleks don't see the point in letting them go alive and then the child immediately get's taken straight to the lab to be converted into a dalek". Teresa looked like she wanted to cry. "I've seen so many of them get mutated, it's horrible, it cruel. And I never did anything to stop it.What have I done?". Reinette's face had gone white just like Teresa's had earlier. Teresa looked haunted for a few moments but pulled herself together."Reinette, we need to go to the daleks and stop them. I will not have this happen again because of me. I'm sick and tired of all of it and if they kill me then I will finally of got what I should of had coming a long time ago". Reinette stopped her as she began walking down the hallway towards the lift.

"Don't say that, your nothing like them. You obviously still have your emotions and your sorry for everything you've done. Nobody deserves to die, not even you. They're the real murderes aren't they?" Reinette said softly looking at Teresa who was struggling to hide her feelings. She wasn't so good at it these days and now she knew she had to tell the woman she was the one who killed her friend in cold blood.

"I killed Mickey Smith" she confessed sadly and Reinette's sympathatic expression hardened.

"Why, what did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I simply panicked and didn't think it through. I know that there is no point in saying sorry when I can't change what I've done but I'm going to say it anyway since it's the only thing I can do now." Teresa said quietly.

"We should just go and save my two living friends before they get into even more trouble" Reinette replied, not looking at her and walking off towards the lift. Teresa sighed, pulled herself together and joined Reinette in the lift.


	17. What happens next

**A/N : Second update today to make up for the last one, this one's much better in my opinon. Hope you enjoy and review because it makes me feel special. :). P.S don't kill me for the ending.**

* * *

When Rose woke up she noticed she and the Doctor were in a prison with bars keeping them locked in and granting them a view of the dark hallway while the rest of the jail was pretty much three red walls. Rose noticed the Doctor was still alseep, and wondered were they where now andif it was time ,at last ,to meet 'the masters'. She was also very curious to what exactly they wanted from them, especially Rose who couldn't offer them much as all she was, was a human with no a-levels or anything to recommend herself. Maybe it was just because she was the Doctor's companion. Must be it, she thought and wrapped her arms around her knees to get herself warm in the freezing, cold cell. Suddenly across the cell, the Doctor was stirring and Rose watched as his eyes slowly opened."Rose?" he asked sound more concerned about her welfare than his own as usual.

"I'm fine, you?" she replied, reading his mind.

"It's a bit cold" he said, shivering."Do you mind if I sit next to you to get warm?" Rose didn't mind at all. Infact she was all for it. Anything to keep _warm. _When she nodded, he crawled across the cell and wrapped his arms around her. She, in return ,rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Doctor where are we _now_? what do they want with us?

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said and Rose rolled her eyes as she could see what was coming next. "This is all my-"

"Doctor, no" Rose interrupted firmly and meant it."How could you have stopped that powerful transmat beam entering the tardis and capturing us?"

"Rose, Mickeys dead and whatever they did to us back there is now clearly harming you. You two were my responsiblity" The Doctor insisted but Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Look me and Mickey knew how dangerous it would be when we agreed to travel with you. Your not my dad, Doctor and I'm not a child. I can look after myself - most of the time" she added after the Doctor shot her a look as if she needed reminded of everything that had gone down this week.First of all, though, it was definitely was not her fault they'd been captured and that the red alien leader had fancied her and it was most definitely not her fault about the reapers. Most of the time she was fairly in control of things. It was just a...off week.

"Rose I swear I won't let them-" The Doctor was promptly cut off as Rose brushed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth.He kissed back but hid his disappointment after Rose pulled away before it got too heated.

"Don't say that, you know you can't control things" Rose whispered softly just as the prison door was flung open.

* * *

Teresa led Reinette down a long dark corridor and stopped outside a door labelled communication room. They stepped inside and Reinette's eyes widened at the sight of various gadgets and technology that were clearly alien. Teresa grabbed Reinette's arm and walked her over to a horse shoe shaped machine with buttons on the inside."It's a teleport, it will take us to their ship which is where your friends will be. After that we will have to go our seperate ways, I won't be able to help you from there. I will have to report straight to the daleks" Teresa explained and Reinette nodded before the women stepped inside the machine. Teresa pressed various buttons until the pair of them were covered in a purple glow and disappeared into a flash of white light. Reinette gasped for breath as they reappeared in a dark red hallway. She felt dizzy and nearly stumbled backwards but felt a hand pull her back up. "You've never travelled by teleport I see. The effects will wear off in a while and you'll get used to it" Teresa explained softly but Reinette was furious. She had seemed so nice back there, helping her out and everything but she killed Mickey. How can she think she can just redeem herself after doing something like that? and her reason for doing it? _I panicked. _Reinette resisted the urge to cry and glared at Teresa.

"Thank you for your help, I guess this is where we part".

"Look Reinette, I know what I did was wrong but I really do regret it if it helps" Teresa called out after her and Reinette began walking in the wrong direction. "Reinette other way!". Reinette blushed, turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction to where she had begun walking. Teresa didn't bother to say anything this time. Instead she sorted out her hair, put on her coldest expression and went off to find the daleks and play villianess once again.

* * *

"Hey, where are you taking us?!" Rose asked annoyed as two guards lifted her up off the prison floor. They didn't answear her but for once they didn't sedate her or the Doctor, something which she was truly grateful about. "Come on just tell us!". The purple guard on the left glared at her but answeared her anyway as he took hold of the Doctor.

"To see your masters"

"Nobody's our masters " The Doctor snapped angrily and the guard looked at him.

"They are the highest species in the universe and they demand to see you"

"The highest species...timelords?" The Doctor asked looking profoundly confused.

"No!" the guard hissed."Your people are long gone"

"Then how can it be the highest species in the universe?" he said staring at the man, looking puzzled while the man glared ay him as if he was stupid.

"All will be revealed when you meet them" he replied coldly, throwing them a sinister grin then started to drag the Doctor down a narrow red hallway, followed by the other guard who had hold of Rose , who was trying to wriggle out of his grasp but feeling miserably.

"Your hurting me" she said iritated by the guards agressive attitude.

"Here we are" the guard, whho had hold of the doctor said and pressed his hand to a machine on a steel door. The door opened and the pair were thrown in. The room was literally pitch black,at least it was until someone flicked the lights on and the Doctor paled, while Rose's eyes widened when they realised exactly who 'the masters' were.

* * *

Teresa Phillips stood next her dalek 'masters' while the Doctor and Rose stared at them in shock. Obviously she wasn't the only human to have seen the daleks before then. Rose kicked away from the guard and grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand. She was scared and the daleks could see it. It pleased them. "Doctor, what have you to say?" their red leader said in it's cold robotic voice as it came forward. The Doctor's face changed from shock to anger. He seemed to be so full of rage when it came to the daleks.

"How did you survive? Rose destroyed the last of you" he said angrily.

"The human girl could not possibly destroy the daleks, the most superior race in the universe" the dalek contridicted him, arrogantly.

"That doesn't matter right now. How the hell did you survive?" the Doctor was starting to yell.

"Through our experiments" it replied simply. This stopped the Doctor and he froze as if somebody had pressed a pause button.

"What?"

"We stole species from all over the universe, conducted our own experiements and produced daleks out of them all" it replied but the Doctor didn't seem to comprehend what it was saying.

"What do you mean 'produced' daleks out of them?" Teresa stepped out of the shadows and decided to take over from the red dalek leader.

"They snatched male _and _female species. Do you get it yet? they mixed DNA together, planted it into the female, once the kid or thing, depending on the species, was born, then the scientists would take them, mutate them ,remove their homones or anything that might make them feel anything at all and put them into dalek casing" The Doctor's eyes widened, he glanced at Rose, who had paled and turned back to Teresa and glared at her coldly. She shuddered at the expression on his face.

"Why did they want me and Rose? we're not even the same species". Teresa felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the inocent young girl whose life was one of many that she had inadvertantly ruined in her determination to get revenge. Teresa watched as the red dalek moved forward a bit more.

"Because she is compatible and you are a time lord. We want your intelligence" it explained and the Doctor started to grin slowly.

"A-ha so that's why you want me and of course I don't blame you one little bit because all you are, are stupid little squids trapped in shells that feel _nothing_ !" he said, no longer grinning but looking and sounding furious just like Reinette warned her he would be.

"You no longer neccessary, Doctor, You shall be exterminated. Exterminate!" it shrieked manically and all the other joined in,

"No!" Rose yelled suddenly and before they knew what was happening, Rose had flung herself infront of the Doctor and screamed in agony as the deadly ray hit her in the chest. She collasped and lay on the floor, motionless.


	18. Treason

**A/N : Didn't like the cliffhanger did you?! :). Thanks for the terrific reviews, they're brilliant.**

* * *

Reinette wandered down the dark corridor and wondered how she could of ended up so completely lost on a ship. Afterall, the tardis was far bigger and she'd managed to find her way around that without a probelm. Teresa had told her, earlier, to keep her eyes peeled for a steel, circular door but so far, there had been nothing. Reinette stopped when she noticed a black steel door labelled weapons and teleports. She glanced to her left and then to her right to check for any of those purple guards but the coast was clear. She slipped into the room and when she stepped in she noticed it was cluttered with various size guns and other alien weapons. She smirked as she saw caught sight of an enormous size gun labelled blaster, she decided she'd take this with her. Afterall she'd need something to rescue her friends with wouldn't she?. She'd figured out a while back that she couldn't just waltz in unprotected. That would just be plain stupid. She walked out of the room, closed the door and put the strap, that was attached to the gun, over her head so it would be easier to carry. The hallway went on and on and then she noticed a sign that said prisons. Reinette decided she'd better check through here first and so walked in. Her eyes widened as she saw various species locked in cells. They were all female, either pregnant or holding a baby. They must of killed the males like Teresa had said. She jumped behind a wall as she caught sight of two guards marching down the hallway. She watched as they opened a cell that held a green woman with black hair and in her arms were two green but very adorable babies. She burst into tears when she saw the guards. "No, don't do this, please, no!" she cried as they grabbed the babies off her and Reinette felt her heart break for her. To her horror, she caught one of guards pull out a revolver and shoot her. The alien woman fell down dead onto the cold prison floor. Reinette had to supress tears. This place is sick, she thought angrily, how can anyone do this to people? especially cute little children like that who wouldn't so cute for much longer.

* * *

Teresa Phillips walked out of the stadium-like room, unable to watch anymore. She didn't want to see the Doctor grieving for a second friend dead this week, so she'd got out of there as soon as it had happened. She walked down the hall until she heard two voices shout her name. "Miss Phillips, hold on, the masters have ordered us to speak to you". Teresa whizzed around and felt something like fear hit her in the stomach.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound as confident as always but didn't feel anything like it.

"Come with us" the one on the left ,who's name tag said Paulo, commanded and Teresa followed, shaking slightly but fortunately it wasn't very noticable. The other one, whose tag said Milo, grabbed hold of her arm and escorted her into a brightly lit interrogation room. She realised what this meant, she'd either been caught for definite or was suspected of betraying the daleks. She hoped it was the latter. Her heart sank as she saw a tv sat in front of a square table. In it was a CCTV tape.

"Sit down" Milo said and Teresa did as she was told.

"Now" said Paulo as the two purple men sat in the chairs opposite hers."straight to the point. What are you up to?". Teresa wiped all emotion of her face and glared at him coldly. She put on her evil voice like she used to when she talked to prisoners.

"I'm sure I don't know what your on about"

"Oh really? take a look at this" Milo said as Paulo pressed the play button. The tape began and it showed Teresa entering the building withReinette right beside her.

"She works here" Teresa lied confidently.

"If that's the case, can you explain this?" Paulo asked and rewind the tape to a few hours earlier. It showed Reinette being sedated by two of the security guards that worked there. Teresa gulped but remained composed.

"That was a misunderstanding"

"I don't think so and neither do the masters. They've ordered us to kill you for treason. They'd do it themselves but they're tied up at the moment and they were to focused on the Doctor when you were in there with them. Sorry Teresa but it's just the way it has to be".

"Sure" she said coldly. She was fifty nine years old. She was old and tired, she'd took part in so many evil things, maybe it was time to die. She felt, at the moment, that the idea held much appeal to her.

"Stand at the wall" Paulo demanded and Teresa did so. She shut her eyes tight as they pulled out their guns and shot. She istantly felt a stab of pain as the bullet hit her stomach and opened her eyes to see she was bleeding heavily. Then that's when she noticed it. The yellow glow in her hand and she somehow guessed immediately what was going to happen. She held out her arms, looked up and burst into flames much to the atonishment and shock of the guards.

* * *

After Teresa Phillips had left the room, the Doctor had quickly gone over to the Rose, knelt down beside her and cupped her face in his hands. He felt tears well up in his eyes but he had to resist the urge to break down and cry. He would not let the daleks have the satisfaction.He'd moan for Rose later. Then the very thought of daleks made the Doctor's stomach turn with fury. The last time he'd felt anything like this was after the time war, when they has taken the lives of everyone closet to him then too. He was going to take their stupid metal shells apart piece by piece if it was the last thing he did. He took one last look at Rose, the human shopgirl who'd sacrificed herself for him. She didn't look dead, her blonde hair was fanned out all over the floor, she merely looked as if she was sleeping. The Doctor's guts churned and how he wished it was true. He'd put her through so much this week and now this was how it ended.Rose was dead, Mickey was dead, what the hell was he going to say to Jackie? he was in for one hell of a smack that was for certain but right now he was more bothered about destroying his greatist enemies in the universe, who was truly responsible for her daughter's death. "Are you happy?!" he shrieked. "You've killed her, the most important person in my life and you killed her. You don't even regret it do you?. Well guess what? I'm older now and have less mercy so you better pray for a miracle because nothing's going to save you from what will happen next". The daleks looked less than impressed with the Doctor's rant.

"There are millions of us Doctor and only one of you. You can do nothing" it replied coldly.

"We'll see about that" the Doctor answeared in the same tone as the red dalek.

"There is no one left to save you now. Exterminate, Exterminate!" it yelled.

"Not today thank you" came a familiar voice, so familiar it stopped the daleks in their track. The Doctor spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of a very much alive, Rose Tyler who was stood there grinning and holding an oversize gun. Beside her stood Madam De Pompadour and behind the pair of them was a twenty something human woman with vibrant red hair, who was looking highly amused about something.


	19. What!

**A/N : Thanks for your sweet reviews, they're great. Hope you like this one, let me know what you think!.**

* * *

The Doctor didn't know who he was more suprised to see. Rose, who was dead the last time he checked, Reinette, who was suppose to be in 18th century France or the red haired stranger, who didn't seem at all fazed by the daleks. Then his eyes shot to the gun Rose was holding.Where the hell did she get that?."What?" was all the Doctor could say in his state ofshock. He was also aware his voice was a few notes higher than normal.

"The tardis went back for me, restored my memories and brought me here to save you and Rose" Reinette explained her appearance first.

"But the paradox?"

"The tardis is holding it up for as long as she can" Reinette looked at him sadly."But after this I have to go home and forget everything again". Rose put a comforting hand on her arm which bewildered the Doctor because the last time he checked they hated each other. He then turned to Rose who was smiling at him as if nothing had happened and as if all of this happened everyday. Well, that was sort of true.

"What about you? Rose you were dead, there was no pulse. You were shot by a dalek!" he yelled out, looking completely confused and through Roses eyes, completely adorable.

"I don't know...I was shot and then there was nothing but darkness, then I woke up, gasping. I have no idea how I'm alive right now, Doctor" she said truthfully."Are you upset?" The Doctor shoke his head vigerously.

"Why would I be upset? Your alive!" he grinned, ran over to her and pulled her into a hug."Now, whose your friend?" the Doctor asked looking at the redhead who was staring at him.

"Your not going to believe this" Reinette started and looked at the woman beside her."She's Teresa Phillips in a new body"

"I regenerated" Teresa stated in her new, younger, softer voice."I was shot for treason but I regenerated, knocked out the guards that were holding me, since I can fight in my new form, found Reinette wandering about and we sneaked into here when you were yelling at the daleks and then Rose suddenly woke up nearly giving me a heart attack" she said softly smiling at Rose. Teresa in this body was a hell of alot nicer than her last one. Much younger and prettier too. She was altogether very happy and as soon as they got out of here, planned to make a fresh start somewhere.

"Are you saying you betrayed the daleks?" the Doctor asked suprised.

"Yes and I am truly sorry for what they did to Rose but I am determind they won't do anymore harm to anybody" she vowed and glared at the red dalek behind him.

"ENOUGH" it bellowed."You will be extermin-" it didn't get to finish though after Rose pulled the trigger on the gun and blasted it too pieces. The other daleks were in outrage.

"Take that you annoying pepperpotts" she yelled. The other millions of daleks around them were furious for the death of their leader. They all pointed their eye stalks at Rose who stood there looking fearless.

"EXTER-" they all yelled but to the Doctor's shock, they were all scattered into dust. He whizzed around and looked at Rose whose eyes were glowing.

"They won't harm anybody else ever again. Doctor, protect Rose Tyler and the child" she whispered before collasping. Teresa and Reinette quickly knelt down beside her and felt her neck for a pulse.

"She's still alive, just alseep" Teresa told him as he knelt down beside her. Once again his Rose had managed to defeat the daleks all by her-self except this time she managed to let go of the power, thankfully, afterall he quite liked this body.

"Wait, what did she mean protect the _child_?" Reinette asked looking alarmed.

"The experiment" Teresa explained."Rose is pregnant"

"So they were going to do to her what they did to that woman I saw earlier?" Reinette said, looking shocked."I can't believe anyone could of done that. What cruel, heartless monsters".

"Exactly" the Doctor said looking grim and trying not to think about what the daleks had done to Rose. She was eight hundred and twenty years younger than him and she was going to have his child, not even by choice. "This is completely wrong, her mother will flip out." They were all silent for a few moments before the Doctor looked at Teresa."Thank you by the way". Teresa looked suprised.

"What for? all I've done is kill your friend and ruin millions of peoples lives including you and Rose" she said sadly.

"You helped us in the end, your not completely heartless. Besides you've regenerated since then meaning your a new person. You may as well start again now". Tereasa wanted to cry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. The last thrity years of my life have evolved around the daleks" she sobbed and Reinette felt sorry for her once again.

"Well what were you doing before you met the daleks?" the Doctor asked as he scooped Rose into his arms and picked himself up off the floor. Reinette and Teresa did the same.

"I loved science and technology, I was studying it at unversity but then the daleks came along. In my spare time I'd build things, like that gun" she said nodding to the gun. The Doctor looked at her in awe.

"You built a blaster gun?" She nodded.

"I build lots of things like that including teleports. Oh, how I loved building teleports" she started to smile dreamily and felt like the young girl she once was again. She was more or less, since she had the body and looks, even personality of a twenty five year old woman. Right now she suddenly knew what she was going to do. "Doctor, I know I have no right to ask you but do you think you could drop me off back home in the21st century?". The Doctor nodded at her.

"Do you know where we're going?" The Doctor suddenly asked her.

"Teleport rooms this week" Teresa replied and the three of them walked down the hallway.Reinette looked at him sadly.

"I will miss you Doctor and Rose too but I am grateful that I will be able to forget about Mickey. I wish we'd spent more time together. It was foolish really of me to try and get you to pay all your attention to me" Reinette laughed softly."It was so obvious too but I was too blind to see it.You and Rose complete each other" she finished and he frowned at her.

"Rose is a twenty year old human. I'm a nine hundred year old time lord. I don't think it would work somehow and her mother is going to give me a hell of a slap when she finds out what I did to her"

"You didn't do it" Teresa reminded him. "The daleks did. I wish Rose would of left one dalek for me to shoot dead. It would of made me feel much better about the years I wasted on them" she said bitterly but then brightened up a bit. "Wait till my sister sees me. She's nearly fifty and fighting off the years with plastic surgery. She will have a fit" Reinette chuckled. They reached the teleport room that Teresa had led them too and stepped into the machine. Teresa told them it worked by sending them wherever they wanted to go by using the physic energy and they all thought of the exact same place before disappearing in a purple light. They opened their eyes and were inside the tardis. Teresa broke into tears when she saw Mickey's body as did Reinette and the Doctor had to send them off to the kitchen to make some tea. The Doctor placed Rose on a bed in the infirmary before picking up Mickey's body and lying it downon the bed beside her. He went back into the console room, typed in the co-ordinates for Earth before the tardis started to rock about. They were heading to Cardiff fill up and maybe drop Teresa off. Then he'd have to take Reinette back to 18th century France, wipe her memories and talk to Rose about what was happening to her. It was going to be a long day.


	20. Captain Jack Harkness

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing, they're awesome. Heres the next chapter, hope you like and if you do, please review.**

* * *

The tardis finally landed in Cardiff and Teresa walked out of the tardis. She was still wearing her baggy black pantsuit that drowned her new thinner body. She made a note to buy some new clothes once she had some money. Outside, the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue. Teresa hadn't been on Earth in thrity years but it was still the same more or less. The Doctor and Reinette followed her out. Reinette's eyes widened at the sight of the cars and the shops and the people. She frowned as a young teenage girl walked past wearing a very short mini skirt. "This is the future?" she asked the Doctor who nodded.

"Yes for you it is. It's the present for people on Earth". Teresa spun around and stared at Reinette.

"Your not from this time?"

"She's from 18th century France. She's better known as Madam De Pompadour" the Doctor explained and Teresa's eyes widened at the last thing he'd said.

"Oh my god" Teresa spluttered."Your the bloody famous french mistress of King Louis". Reinette blushed.

"I'm famous?"

"Erm your definitely in the history books" Reinette looked at her confused.

" okay I'm going back inside now. See you Teresa and thanks for helping us in the end". Reinette gave Teresa a quick hug before leaving the startled woman alone with the Doctor. Teresa was sad to say goodbye to the woman but she realised that he'd have to get her back into the right time before a paradox occurred. She wasn't even going to bother to ask why the hell Madam De Pompadour had been the one to come to his rescue.

"So...this is goodbye then" The Doctor said to her. She nodded.

"Thank you Doctor" she said softly."You changed me. I don't know how or why but you just did".

"Teresa have a fantastic life" he said and was about to go back into the tardis before she said something else.

"And I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you and Rose. I hope you two can work it out". The Doctor nodded sadly.

"Me too" he said turning around to back into the tardis but once again something stopped him. This time it wasn't Teresa.

"Docteeeer!" a voice yelled and they both turned and saw a man dressed in 1940's clothing running towards them. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror and he was frozen on the spot. "Doctor" the man said, gasping for breath after he halted infront of them. The man didn't even seem to register Teresa's presence at all.

"Captain" The Doctor said, if Teresa wasn't mistaken, rather coldly.

"I take it your filling up" the man said, looking at the tardis. The Doctor nodded."Where's Rose?"

"Inside recovering from something. We're just filling up and dropping a friend off" he glanced at Teresa and the man finally noticed she was there.

"Oh hello, I'm captain Jack Harkness, who are you?" the man asked, looking her up and down.

"Teresa Phillips" she replied, blushing under the mans scrutiney.

"Nice to meet you Teresa Phillips" he winked.

"Stop it" the Doctor snapped.

"I was only introducing myself to your friend" Jack replied defensively.

"For you that's flirting. What are you doing in Cardiff, Jack?" at this, Jack started to glare at him angrily.

"Remember satallite five?" the Doctor nodded."I was killed by a dalek but I woke up gasping, covered knee deep in dalek dust. You abandoned me. I had to use my vortex manipulator to get back only it burnt out and I've had to live in Cardiff for over a hundred years, waiting for you to come back. Doctor, why'd you leave?" Jack asked and Teresa saw a flicker of hurt on the captain's face. Teresa realised that there was something oddly familiar about the guy's story.

"Do you want the truth?" the Doctor asked harshly.

"Yes" Jack said gritting his teeth.

"I left you because of what Rose did"

"Rose?" he asked looking confused.

"Yes. She came back and looked into the heart of the tardis, which no one is ever suppose to do, not even me. She used her new powers to turn the daleks into dust and bring you back to life. Only it was killing her the power so I absorbed it all, regenerated and now here I am. Wait a second, how did you know this was me?"

"I've heard about regeneration before on my home planet but I always assumed that regeneration and timelords were myths. Then when I met you and then the daleks, I believed everything. Besides you totally gave it away the way you said captain" he explained and he glared at him."You still haven't explained why you left me".

"Your immortal now , thanks to Rose. That was never suppose to happen and your a fact now Jack, that's why I ran away from you" he said quietly. Then Jack began to smile.

"Prejudiced?"

"Me? never" Jack glared at the Doctor who shrugged."Okay maybe a little bit".

"Doctor" Teresa suddenly piped up and the two men turned and looked at her."The thing that he just said about him waking up and gasping. That was the same thing Rose did after she was shot.Do you think it means something?". The Doctor frowned at Teresa and then he looked shocked for a moment before recovering.

"You know might be right, only one way to find out" he said, swung open the tardis doors and ran back in, followed back Jack and Teresa. They ran into the infirmary where Rose was still sleeping. Jack looked horrified when he caught sight of Mickey's body.

"What happened to Mickey?" he asked quietly. Although they had only met once, he'd sort of liked the kid.

"He died that's all you need to know" he said glaring at him and Jack fell silent. He could tell it was a touchy subject so he didn't press for details. Teresa was looking at her feet. The Doctor took out a scanner-looking type of machine and passed it over Roses body. His eyes widened. Jack looked at him.

"What going on?, what's happening to Rose?"

"Teresa, you were right. Her cells stopped aging completely a while ago and they seemed to be repairing themselves from the dalek shooting earlier on. She's like Jack now" he looked at Rose sadly."No one should have to be stuck like that".

"Look why do you think it's such a bad thing?" Jack snapped."You love her, she loves you, now you'll be able to spend forever with each other. I don't see the big probelm".

"You wouldn't" the Doctor hissed."I won't live forever. Rose will outlive me and then what?". Suddenly a slow grin spread on the captain's face.

"Well I could always-" he started but he was instantly cut off by the Doctor.

"Don't even think about it Harkness" he growled.

"You don't want her to be alone!"

"Yeah your right but still. You, really?" he raised an eyebrow at Jack who was offended.

"Captain?" a small voice came from the bed infront of them and they all looked at Rose who had awakened just a few seconds ago."Long time, no see. I thought you were dead or something, no offense and it is good to see you but what are you doing here?" Jack moved closer to Rose and smiled at her.

"It's a long, boring story that the Doctor will tell you later. How are you? feeling any better?"

"Doctor" she said softly, avoiding Jack's question."What's happening to me? I was suppose to be dead remember?"

"Long story short when you became bad wolf, it changed your DNA and made you immortal. It also did the same to Jack and you've probably passed it on..." he said staring her stomach. Jack looked completely confused though.

"Passed it on? it's not contegious is it?". Teresa struggled to supress a smile while the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack.

"No Jack, it's not. I was talking about the baby"

"The _what_?" now Jack felt really left out of the loop. Which he was of course as he didn't know anything about what had happened to them since they were last together on satallite five.

"The baby" Rose repeated but her voice had gone several notes highter than normal. Infact it sounded more like a squeak. Teresa noticed that Rose seemed more freaked out than the Doctor. Then again she'd also noticed that he tended to hide his feelings and was probably staying calm for Rose's sake.

"Your pregnant?" Jack said slowly with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sort of" she mumbled. Jack started to grin.

"Alright then! good for you. whose's the lucky man ?". Rose's cheeks turned bright red and Teresa silently slipped out of the room to leave the three friends to talk. Jack only got it after he saw Rose glance at the Doctor and the Doctor glance at Rose."You are kidding me right? you finally do it and I'm not there! that's just not fair, I feel so left out".

"Urgh, don't be so dirty minded Harkness" Rose growled."It isn't what you think. Me and him never actually..._did _it". Jack frowned.

"I don't understand, how can it be his?"

"Er...long story short we were captured and forced into an experiment that involved certain stuff, look mister, I'm not a scientist nor am I a highly intelligent timelord so how the hell am I suppose to know what they did? hell I wasn't even concious" she snapped after she caught the Doctor rolling his eyes like he did at Jack earlier."Anyway what's done is done. My mum is going to _flip out _"

"Don't remind me of that dragon" he muttered and recieved a glare off Rose.

"My mother is not a dragon!"

"Okay so whose the ginger?" Jack interrupted quickly, referring to Teresa.

"A friend we picked up from where we went" Rose said half truthfully. She wasn't going to tell him that Teresa had shot Mickey before giving the order for her scientists to experiment on them. Afterall she came through and helped them in the end. She wasn't all bad.

"So why are you dropping her off in Cardiff?"

"Dunno, we needed to come here to refill and she wasn't particulary bothered were we took her. So what have you been up to Jackie boy?" he asked changing subjects. Jack's grin faded and he looked nervous now.

"I've been working for a secret organisation..."

"What?" The Doctor looked him suspiciously.

"I'm sort of head of the one based here in Cardiff"

"What is it Jack? you can tell us" Rose said from her bed. She was trying to focus on somebody elses probelms instead of her own. She'd get around to it later and besides she really wanted to know what Jackbeen doing with himself especially in Cardiff of all places.

"I'm head of torchwood 3"

"_torchwood_?" the Doctor hissed."They murdered the sycorax at christmas and your involved in it!"

"I wasn't involved in that one, that was torchwood one with Yvonne Harper. She's a real heartless bitch though and wouldn't listen to me although I knew you were probably up there sorting it out that's why my team did _nothing ._Please believe me". The Doctor's expression relaxed but only slightly and whn Teresa suddenly walked back into the room, Jack was grateful for the welcomed distraction.

"I think you should be taking Reinette home now" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked frowning.

"The tardis can't hold up the paradox any longer. She needs to go back, right now Doctor". The Doctor nodded and everbody, except Rose who was too weak, followed him into the console room where Reinette was waiting, changed back into her dress.


	21. Feelings

****

A/N : Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm really glad the last chapter made you laugh! I needed to lighten things up a little bit before this part and the next couple of chapters. :).

* * *

The tardis flew them. as fast as it could, back to 18th century France. The Doctor, Jack and Teresa stepped out into her old bedroom, with the fireplace where she'd first met the Doctor. She turned and looked at the Doctor sadly."Thank you for everything Doctor I wouldn't of missed it and promise me you'll take care of Rose?" he nodded and then she turned to Teresa, who was looking at the room in awe. "Thanks for helping me in the end" she said and the women hugged briefly before the Doctor walked over to Reinette and placed either hand on her head.

"Goodbye Reinette" he said softly and she smiled before collasping into his arms once again. Jack decided to help out and lifted Reinette onto her bed. The Doctor and Teresa took one last glance before walking back into the tardis.

"So Doctor" Jack said, standing next to him as he typed in the co-ordinates for Cardiff. "Is this going to be the last time we ever see each other?"

"Unfortunately, probably not" he mumbled."so captain, you were saying about torchwood?" Jack sighed. The Doctor wanted to know everything, obviously.

"Like I said, I work for torchwood 3 in Cardiff. I shouldn't really be telling you anything but since you can trusted I will. My team's fairly small, there's Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen but we're like a family. _We _didn't have anything to do with the attack at christmas and our job's basically consist on keeping an eye on the rift and fighting off evil aliens. Anything else you need to know?".

"Nope, I was just wondering, do you need anymore help down there captain?" the Doctor asked and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why you want a job?"

"Not me you moron!" The Doctor snapped."I meant Teresa, genius. As if I'd go work for _torchwood_, of all things"

"Has your friend got any experience with aliens?"

"Well she's part timelady and she's super intelligent. She helped take down the daleks recently,what more do you want?" Jack looked at him stunned. The Doctor didn't even bother to add she'd been working for the daleks for the past thrity years.

"She's part _timelord?"_

"Time_lady_" the Doctor corrected Jack.

"Well usually I'd say we don't need anymore help but since she is part timelady and knows a hell of alot more about aliens than any human, I guess we could use her". Jack glanced at Teresa and studied her for a moment. She was actually gorgeous and who knew what she going on underneath that baggy suit. Maybe he'd have to find out...

"Captain?" the Doctor had caught Jack staring at Teresa and knew immediately what he was thinking. Jack immediately snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Doc..."

"Don't call me Doc"

"Why not?"

"It sounds like something bugs bunny what say" the Doctor muttered as the tardis started to shake and they realised they were heading back to Cardiff. Hopefully in the right year otherwise Jack's team would probably have something to say.

"Hey, Teresa?" the captain said and she turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"So I hear your staying in Cardiff. Do you need a job?" Teresa raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you could always come work for me at torchwood if you'd like" he offered and she shrugged.

"Alright then, protecting Earth, doing some good. Cool" she said nochantly causing the Doctor to stare at her.

"Cool?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Okay, Teresa would you leave me and the Doctor alone for a second? there's something we need to talk about" Teresa nodded and headed off in the direction of the infirmary to check on Rose.

"What is it captain?" the Doctor asked as the tardis landed."we're here"

"Before we go, I just need to ask. How do you feel about Rose?"

"Don't you have a team or something to get back to?" the Doctor asked, avoiding the question but the captain was determind. He didn't want to see Rose hurt especially in her condition. Rose was like a sister to him and he wouldn't let it happen.

"Doctor, tell me or I'm saying. _Forever_" he threatened and the Doctor pretended to be scared."You know it's possible" he added.

"Look I care about Rose alright?"

"Do you love her?" Jack came out and asked it. The Doctor wasn't being honest with him and Jack could tell when the Doctor was keeping his feelings to himself.

"Why do we have to talk about this?"

"Fine then" Jack shrugged."We can talk about something else. What about the baby? are you sure she's really..."

"Yes" he snapped, annoyed. He didn't want to go into this with anyone, especially not Jack.

"How?"

"I did tests in the infirmary earlier. Do you think I'm stupid?" the Doctor said glaring at him.

"I never said that, I was just making sure. So, do you even _know _how you feel about it? you barely said a word in the infirmary earlier. Infact you leaped at the chance to change subjects".

"I did not _leap _at the chance to change subjects, captain".

"Then stop doing it, would you?. Do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The kid?". This question caught the Doctor completely off guard. He froze and then looked down at his feet. The fact he couldn't even look Jack in the eye right now, really said something.

"To be truthful Jack, I've been there, done that and there's a reason why I _don't _do domestics. So in answear to your question, no". The Doctor said it harshly as if he hated himself for it. He probably did. "And I do love Rose, but just not in the way she wants or expects" he said quietly. Right at the exact moment he was saying those things, Jack noticed Rose and Teresa for the first time. His eyes widened.

"Erm, I'd shut up now Doc before you really stick your foot into it". Rose looked at him angrily and the Doctor glared at Jack. This was all his fault for forcing him to open up when he hadn't wanted to. Shutting things away had made everything that little bit easier.

"Well if that's how you feel then okay" she hissed."After Teresa and Jack have gone, do me a favor and drop me back at the powell estate with Mickey. I'll explain everything to mum and you can just leave and find someone new. Someone prettier, someone smarter and someone better than me". Rose hadn't meant to snap but hearing the Doctor say those things hurt. Even though she wasn't sure if she wanted it herself, she knew that she loved him deeply. How could he not love her when he'd kissed her all those times? or maybe she'd been delusional and he'd just liked her because she'd been there but now this had happened and he wanted her to leave. Rose knew she had to go home before she fell into a thousand pieces.

"Shall we just go?" Jack asked Teresa who nodded before giving Rose a hug and running out the door. The Doctor did as Rose had asked and dropped her back off at the powell estate. He helped her carry Mickey's body up to the flat but Rose told him to leave as soon as they got there. The Doctor didn't hesitate, he just walked away and back to the tardis. Rose broke down into tears just as she heard the tardis dematarise and her mother open the door. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Mickey."OH MY GOD, MICKEY!" she screamed before fainting.


	22. Donna Noble

****

A/N : Thanks for the reviews, they're fantastic and I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry but I had to do it, I had to bring Donna into my story, she's such a funny and brilliant character.

The Doctor stood alone in the tardis, feeling sorry for himself as he had been doing for the past 3 months since he dropped Rose off back home. So many times he had been tempted to type in the co-ordinates for the powell estate, swallow his pride and just talk to her but every single time he'd stopped himself. Now he was still alone and had no one to blame but himself. _Are you ever going to do something? _the tardis asked as she had been doing everyday since Rose walked out. He frowned at the walls in the console room. "Look she probably doesn't want me to come back. She's the one who left, why should I apoligise? and besides Jackie Tyler will kill me" he muttered. _You just scared. _She said softly in his head. "Of what exactly? Jackie Tyler? damn right I am. Do you even know how _hard_ that woman slaps?". Before the tardis could reply, the Doctor looked up from what he was doing and saw a woman in a long white dress standing near the doorway of the tardis."What?" he asked confused. The redhead turned around and looked at him equally confused.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"What?!" he yelled again.

"Where am I?" her eyes started to widen at the spaceship."What the hell is this place?!" she shrieked.

"What? who are you?" he asked coming towards her. She looked at him furiously.

"Where the hell am I?"

"The tardis" he replied calmly.

"The what?"

"The tardis"

"The WHAT?" she repeated. The Doctor was really starting to get annoyed by this gobby redhead.

"The tardis, it's my ship".

"Is this suppose to be a joke? it is isn't it? oh my god Neryis put you up to it! , this has Neryis written all over it!" she yelled. The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Who the hells Neryis?"

"Your best friend".

"Wait a minute, what you dressed like that for?" the Doctor said, staring at her dress. She rolled her eyes. This man was bloody thick, she thought, annoyed. Although anybody who was friends with Neryis would have to be.

"Oh I'm going ten pin bowling" she said sarcastically."What do you think, _dumbo_?" the Doctor pushed his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was thinking manically. "Nevermind this, I'm getting out of here" she said and his eyes widened as he saw her run towards the tardis doors.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, don't!" but she was already there and she flung them open. Her face paled when she realised she was looking out into outer space.

"Oh my god" she whispered. He came and stood next to her."We;re in space!"

"I'm the Doctor and you?" he asked looking at her.

"Donna" she answeared.

"Human?". She glanced at him.

"Why is that an option?"

"It is with me".

"Your an alien?" she said quietly for once.

"Yes". Then he pulled her back, closed the doors and ran to over to the console and started to look for something.

"I don't understand this, this _can't _happen. Nobody, especially a human, can just get into my ship".

"Well it obviously happened when you kidnapped me. I'm warning you now space boy, my husband, when he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you" she snapped angrily. Then she picked up one of Rose's old blouses that was hung over the railing."See, I knew it!. How many more have you abducted?!". He glared at her. If this woman wasn't careful, he'd throw her out into space.

"Thats my friends" he muttered.

"Well, where is she? popped out for a little spacewalk?

"She's gone" he said sadlyl.

"Gone _where_?" he glared at Donna before snatching the t-shirt back and pulling out the device that he'd managed to find. He scanned it over her before launching into his usual techno babble that nobody apart himself could understand. Donna glared warningly at him as he rambled on and then finally slapped him hard. He fell backwards.

"What was that for?"

"Take me the church!" Donna demanded furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the powell estate, Rose sat in the living room depressed. After she'd brought Mickey back, they'd had a funeral for him and then three weeks after that she'd told her mum her news. Jackie had spoken barely five words to her since then. Rose felt so alone and the Doctor _still _hadn't come back for her. He obviously meant what he said which made her even more depressed than ever. Three bloody months!. Not even a phone call!. She put her head in her hands and curled up on the coach. Her mother wasn't even supporting her like she'd hoped she would and Rose was also now back to working in a shop which bored the brains out of her but she needed some way to help her mum out with the rent. She started to show a little bit now as well so she had to start buying maternity clothes. The only people who'd really been there for her in the last few months were Jack, who'd taken some time off torchwood to visit and Teresa who rung once a day and apologised over and over again for everything. She was now settling in as torchwood's new recruit. A few minutes later, Rose fell to sleep on the coach only to be woken up again with Jackie entering the flat."Oh my god, Rose!" Jackie burst into tears, dropped her shopping and ran over to her daughter."I was out there and there was a massive web star flying about, shooting people! I could of died being mad at you!". Rose cried as her mother hugged her for the first time in week."And the more I thought about it, I realised it wasn't your fault, your just a naive little girl who got used and dumped. And when I see that stupid, pervertive alien, I'll wang his neck and he'll never be able to regenerate ever again!" she vowed. Rose pulled back from her mum so she could explain what really happened. It was about time her mother had stopped ignoring her.

"Er it wasn't his fault either mum. We didn't actually erm...you know". Jackie suddenly smiled.

"So it isn't his? Oh it's Mickey's, poor Mickey, he would of made an fantastic dad!".

"No it is the Doctor's except we were sort of captured and forced into it" she explained and Jackie's smile faded.

"It's still his fault, love. He promised me he'd take care of you, not flippin knock you up" she yelled.

"Mum language" Rose said disapprovingly. Oh damn, Rose thought to herself, she was turning into her mother.

"Sorry sweetheart but I'm just so angry" she sighed and sat down beside her on the coach.

"I'll go make us some tea, yeah?" Rose smiled weakly and Jackie nodded. While Rose was in the kitchen, there came a loud bang on her door. Startled, Jackie got up and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the Doctor standing there with a redhead dressed in what looked bizzarly like a wedding dress. They were also soaking wet."Jackie I need to see Rose" he said right before Jackie's fist sent him flying .


	23. I love you

The Doctor slowly picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his aching nose which he then discovered was bleeding. Jackie stood at the doorway, glaring at him and Donna just looked gob-smacked."My nose! what did you do that for?" he asked grabbing a pack of tissues from his coat pockets which were bigger on the inside obviously. Jackie looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you think? you know for such a highly intelligent alien you really are thick" she spat with as much venom as she could possibly muster.The Doctor looked at his feet. Rose must of told her then, super. Donna stayed silent for once in her life but then again it was none of her bussiness. Still she could of come to his defence, afterall it was _her _idea to come here.

"Erm yeah about Rose..."

"Shut up" she snapped."I don't want to hear it. I don't care of it was your fault or not what happened to her, you still broke her heart". Jackie Tyler was really protective of her only daughter and she wasn't going to let this be easy."Whose the redhead bimbo? her _replacement_?". This got Donna's attention and she shot a dangerous glare at Jackie who was glaring right back. It's like some sort of competition, the Doctor noted. Donna was winning and Jackie seemed to realise this as she looked back at the Doctor."I think you should go back to your spaceship and leave us alone".

"Now hold on a minute Jackie. I didn't come here to talk to _you_, I came for Rose who I still haven't spoken to. I'm not going anywhere until I do" he said firmly. He jumped back as it looked like Jackie was heading straight for him but was stopped by a voice inside the flat.

"Mum?". The sound of Rose's voice made the Doctor's hearts speed up."Tea's ready, who's at the door?". But Jackie didn't answear instead she waited as Rose appeared by her side at the doorway. His eyes shot to her slightly swollen stomach, it was obvious it must of been at least three months for her since they'd last spoken. Rose's eyes widened but then she started to glare.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in" she sneered. Oh this is better than Eastenders!. Donna thought, amused.

"Rose don't be like that" the Doctor pleaded and then added."Besides you know I don't like cats".

"I don't care what you like. What the hell are you doing here?". Rose turned and looked at Donna who decided maybe it wasn't such a great idea for her to come along afterall but after the tardis had blurted out everything to her, which was just after they'd returned to the ship from defeating the evil red spiders that called themselves the Racnoss, no way was she going to leave space boy to his own devices. He's made one big, giant, mess of his love-life, if you could call it that. Everything seemed so weird, how it all happened, through Donna's eyes anyway. Especially since it was only a couple hours ago she'd discovered the existence of aliens. "Whose she?".

"I'm Donna Noble, it's nice to meet you. He's told me everything" Donna smiled softly and Rose eased up a little bit. It was obvious Donna wasn't intereasted in him in that way and nor he with her.

"No the _tardis_ told you everything" the Doctor corrected."Anyway back to bussiness. I'm here to talk to you Rose".

"Not to apoligise then?" Rose said, looking annoyed.

"No, nearly everything I said I meant"

"Really? what part was the lie?". The Doctor's eyes went to the floor again.

"The last bit" he mumbled.

"I want to hear you say it" Rose said more softly than she'd said the other things.

"Why?"

"I need to hear it. If you say it, I'll forgive you for being away for so long."

"What if I can't?" the Doctor asked, silently begging her not to make him say it as much as he wanted her back.

"Why can't you? it's not that hard!" Rose insisted."I can say it, easy. I love you". His eyes met hers and then he kissed her. Rose kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck before quickly pulling away. "Don't try to distract me. Please just say it".

"I'm sorry" he whispered."I can't, the last time I said it, I lost everything. Do you really think I want to go through that with you, Rose?". Donna looked at Rose and noticed her eyes were filling with tears, Donna looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her sadly.

"You should just go" she said, choked up.

"I'm not leaving you again" he said firmly, looking at her stomach.

"You can visit" she said before slamming the door shut in his face. Donna looked at him sympathatically for the first time since they'd met.

"Lets go" the Doctor said and Donna followed him out of the estate and back into the tardis.

* * *

_How did it go? _the tardis asked Donna in her head, noticing the absence of Rose. Donna walked into the bedroom the Doctor had shown her to and changed into some pjyamas."Not so well" Donna replied grimly. "But leave it up to me and things will be alright again" she grinned to herself before slipping into the bed and falling to sleep.

The next morning, Donna walked into the tardis kitchen and saw the Doctor already there sat at the table looking depressed. Donna took a seat opposite him and poured herself some cereal."Morning sunshine" she said brightly."Don't tell me you still upset about Rose". The Doctor glared across at Donna who shrugged."Well it's your fault spaceboy for not doing anything. She told you she loved you and you could of had her back just like that, after everything you put her through, just by saying those three little words but what do you do? you walk off!. Your an idoit". The Doctor usually would of told her to shut up but this time she was right. She wasn't like every other companion who had hero-worshipped him. She didn't join his pity party. Instead she called him on things and that's what he liked most about Donna Noble.

"Your right" he said and Donna's head snapped up.

"I'm what?"

"Your bloody right are you happy? but I still can't say it".

"Why not?" Donna asked, frowning at him.

"What if I lose her, Donna?" he said sadly and Donna finally got it.

"Well what if you lose her and never tell her how you feel? isn't that worst?" Donna asked softly.

"Maybe but if I don't say it, I can ignored it and move on" he sighed.

"It's not that easy" Donna said, her mouth half full with cereal. He looked at her disgusted.

"Donna, that just gross".

"Sorry" she said gulping it down."Now don't try to change subjects on me, mister".

"Donna for me it has to be easy" the Doctor turned and glanced at the tardis fridge that had a photo of him and Rose in his past incarination, smiling and holding hands, stuck on it. Despite the scruffy hoodie and torn jeans, Rose looked beautiful.Donna thought so too as she followed his gaze.

"Isn't Rose _worth _it?" she said after a few moments silence.

"Of course she is. She's worth the universe" he said defensively.

"Then just bloody well say I love you. And anyway, what do you mean _lose_ her? the tardis told me she's immortal now" Donna asked confused.

"There are plenty of otherways to lose her besides death" he muttered."I'm old, she'll fall in love with someone younger. And if she doesn't fall for someone else, what about when I regenerate? what if she doesn't like it? she might want to leave me then". Donna looked at him like he was thick.

"She _loves _you? doesn't that mean anything? don't you _trust _her?" the Doctor stared at Donna like she'd grown another head.

"Of course I do"

"Then tell her you love her. It's that simply but your making it out to be the most complicated thing in the universe. You who fights aliens and defends planets on a regular bases. Just do it!" she snapped angrily. She was starting to get annoyed with alien boys pathetic whinging.

"Your so right. I'm going to do it" he said firmly looking at Donna.

"I'm sorry did I just hear you right?" Donna grinned.

"Yes, now hurry up" he said, getting up from the kitchen table, running into the console room, grabbing his coat and running out the doors. He'd been an idoit all of this time, Donna was right. Since when had a, very annoying, gobby little human woman known more than him?. He ran up to stairs in the powell estate, banged on the Tylers front door and smiled when Rose stood there in her dressing gown with her hair all over the place.

"Oh what now" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Rose, I love you". Her eyes widened before she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Donna, who had finally caught up with him after getting dressed, smiled as she caught the pair in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N : Such a cheesy ending to the chapter but let me know what you think anyway!. **


	24. Donna Noble, matchmaker

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing, sorry if theres any mistakes or anything in this chapter that I've missed out. **

* * *

The pair pulled apart after what felt like an eternity and stood there smiling at each other for a long time. Donna just watched them feeling very pleased with herself. Donna Noble, Matchmaker. Hmm, it had a kind of ring to it, Donna thought happily. But everybody's joy was short lived from a noise coming from the flat. "Oi what the hell are you doing back here?". Jackie stormed past Rose and glared stonily at the Doctor waiting for an explaination.

"Don't hit me please! I only came by to tell Rose I loved her" he said stepping away from the furious mother. Jackie softened slightly after he'd said that but was still angry with him.

"If you even think about leaving my daugher again, I'll hunt you down and give you a slap so hard, you'll never be able to smile ever again" she warned and the Doctor stepped behind Rose for protection."So, do you fancy a cuppa?" Jackie asked politely, as if nothing had happened between them. The Doctor gulped then nodded. Rose grinned at the Doctor's fear and Donna coughed to let her presence be known. Rose turned and looked at her.

"Oh hi Donna, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there, come in" she smiled warmly and Donna could see why the Doctor loved her so much. She was beautiful and seemed capable of looking after herself without a probelm. Judging from the Doctor's lifestyle, that was the kind of woman he needed. Donna followed Jackie, Rose and the Doctor into the living room and took a seat in an armchair next to the sofa which Rose and the Doctor were now sat on. Jackie went into the kitchen to make everyone a brew."So Donna how long have you known the Doctor?" Rose asked her and Donna smiled.

"We only met yesterday when I ended up on his ship. I was suppose to be getting married but it turned out that my fiance was an evil bastard and was poisioning me with huton particles which was how I got on space boys ship. In the end everything turned out alright, for me anyway, not so much for my fiance and when the Doctor asked me to come with him I couldn't say no. How could you go back to normal life after things like that? besides my mother would have just gone off on one as soon as I'd walked back into the house. Then his ship, did you know his ship _talks _?" Rose nodded and continued to listen intently as Donna went on."Anyway it told me everything and I convinced him to see you. His pride got in the way of things, he wanted to really though, didn't you Doctor?".

"Yes" he admitted as Jackie walked back into the room, placing a tray with four cups of coffee on to the coffee table before sitting on the other armchair that was opposite Donna's.

"So what are you two going to do now with everything? I am not letting Rose go out and risk her life in the state that she's in" Jackie said pointing at Rose's swolllen stomach. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Do you reallly think I'm going to be stupid enough to let some red eyed, green, blobby alien eat me?".

"Yes I do and that's why I think you should stay here for now" Jackie said and the Doctor shot her an annoyed look.

"As long as Rose is with me I'm not going to let her or my child get hurt okay Jackie? she's going to be staying in the tardis from now on" he said firmly and both Rose and Jackie looked at him but for different reasons.

"How long _will _she be with you Doctor before you decide you don't want them anymore?".

"Mum!" Rose yelled at her mother who was glaring at him. The Doctor was glaring at her right back.

"That's not going to happen, Jackie, ever. It only happened this once, believe me this will be the last time, because I freaked out okay? I love Rose and I'm not leaving her again" Rose was starting to cry.

"Hormones bless her" Donna smiled.

"You better take care of her" Jackie said ignoring Donna's comment.

"He will mum" Rose said quietly.

"Do you promise to visit once the baby's born?"

"Of course" Rose smiled and walked over to her mother's armchair, knelt down beside her and took her hand."I love you mum so much". Jackie was crying now.

"My little girl isn't so little anymore" she sobbed and soon both of them were crying. The Doctor rolled his eyes and Donna glared at him. He could be _so _insensitive at times.

"Talk about domestic" he muttered.

"Oi, your girlfriends pregnant, you better get used to domestic" Donna pointed out.

"Well I love Rose as you can see and when it's my child, it's fine, it's brilliant. When it's Jackie Tyler, however, that's a different case entirely" he replied. Jackie let go off Rose and shot him a such an evil glare that if looks could kill, he'd have used up all of his remaining regenerations.

"I'll go pack my stuff and get dressed" Rose grinned before running off to her bedroom leaving Donna, Jackie and him alone.

"Please promise me you'll take her and the baby to visit me when it's born" Jackie pleaded.

"Of course I will. Your it's only grandparent" he smiled at Jackie for the first time in months.

"Oh god" her eyes widened."I'll be a grandmother! I'll be _old _" she gasped."I'm gonna kill you" she said but only half serious. Rose was happy, that's all that mattered to her now.

"Ready?" Rose said emerging from her bedroom. She had her blonde hair tied into plaits and wore a blue tracksuit, the only one that still fitted her. The Doctor, Donna and Jackie were all alarmed to see her carrying a very big duffel back. The Doctor and Jackie both leapt up and pratically raced each other to Roses side. Jackie pushed the Doctor into the doorway before grabbing the bag off Rose.

"No don't you be carrying that. I'll carry to the tardis for you" Jackie ignored Rose's protests and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey I could of done it!" the Doctor yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Let's just go" Rose said and the four of them walked back to the spaceship which was parked outside. Rose pratically ran to it, ignoring everybody's protests that she shouldn't be running in her condition. She wasn't a flippin invalid!. She stroked the outside of the tardis and grinned, "Did you miss me? I missed you but I'm back now for good". Everyone caught up with her and the Doctor took the duffel bag off Jackie before he and Donna walked into the ship, leaving mother and daughter alone to talk.

"Will you come home sooner rather than later?" Rose nodded.

"Of course I will. As soon it's born, you'll be the first one to know."

"If that man doesn't take good care of you I'll kill him " Jackie said glaring at the tardis, Rose smiled and hugged her.

"Love you mum, see you soon okay?"

"Bye sweetheart" the pair let go before Rose ran into the tardis. Jackie watched as the tardis faded away and thought how good it had been to have her little girl back for a while.


	25. Not another slap!

**A/N : If this chapter is really cheesy, I apologise now. Thanks for reviewing, I honestly have to say I know nothing about childbirth but tell me what you think anyway.**

* * *

Six months after finally getting back with the Doctor, Rose waddled into the console room in the tardis. Donna was sat in the captains chair, flicking through a magazine that she'd bought from the year 2027 but looked up as soon as Rose had walked in. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" she said as Rose rubbed her aching back.

"So the Doctor says but what do men know right?" she grinned and sat on the sofa beside her.

"Normally I'd agree with you but you do look kind of tired" Donna said sympathically.

"Well I don't want to be stuck in bed all day, that's _so _boring!" she scoffed and put a hand on her bump.

"So you think he or she's gonna come out yet?".

"I don't know, I hope so because I don't know how much more this I can take" She said, wincing as the baby kicked her. Donna went to put a hand on her stomach but looked to Rose first for permission and did so after she nodded."You don't need permission Donna, I don't mind you, it's just the Doctor who tends to just jump out at me from nowhere before doing it".

"Men" Donna said rolling her eyes."They're all the same but at least yours doesn't try to feed you to a giant red spider on your wedding day" Donna laughed and Rose grinned.

"So listen, I actually came in here for a reason. I want to ask you something" Rose said,looking at Donna seriously.

"What?"

"Would you consider being godmother?".

"Consider it? of course I will, I'm so honoured" Donna smiled before hugging Rose.The two friends pulled apart after a while."So who did you ask to be godfather anyway?".

"Oh this ones good" Rose replied with a gleam in her eye."The Doctor completely freaked out when I told him. Captain Jack Harkness!". Donna ,looked at her horrified. The one time she'd met the man he'd managed to flirt with her which she actually enjoyed at first and she'd loved it when he'd kissed her but then she'd soon discovered he was only using her as bait to attract a stupid, red eyed, green, slimy, monster that had come through the rift in Cardiff. Donna had not spoken to him since.

"I hate that man" she snapped.

"Aw, Jack didn't mean it, you know? he even said afterwards how very attractive he found you, especiallywith your redhair. Dunno, what it is but recently he's developed some kind of ginger fetish. Jack's good really, he's like a brother to me and I'd trust no one else". Rose suddenly found herself thinking of Mickey and felt sad. She missed him so much but she'd recovered a bit now as time had passed. Rose and Donna's girl time was suddenly ruined by the Doctor walking in.

"Rose you should be in _bed_!" he gasped in horror. He looked so funny when he did that, that Rose had a hard time supressing a laugh.

"Of course Doctor I was just asking Donna to be godmother" she explained glancing over at Donna.

"Rose why must you always do that?" Rose looked confused so he explained."Asking people without checking with me first. I seriously hope we don't die before she or he's old enough to look after themselves". This comment earned him a scrowl from Donna.

"Oi, are you saying I'll be a lousy godmum?!". The Doctor suddenly wished the ground would swallow him up. He'd probably be safer.

"I am not saying that, I was just- Er, Rose?" the Doctor turned from Donna to his girlfriend who had been watching them with amusement.

"Yes?" she said before noticing both the Doctor and Donna were staring at her feet.

"Your leaking" Donna pointed out.

"Oh for crying out loud" Rose sighed before the Doctor rushed to her side, lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary with Donna following right behind them.

* * *

"Aw she's so cute" Donna said, staring down at their newborn daughter, she held in her arms gently.

"He is too" Rose said about the little boy in her arms.

"God, I can't believe you two had _twins_, that's just crazy" Donna grinned as she remembered the birth. It had taken about three hours for the first one to come out, which was their daughter, then Rose was still in pain after she'd had her. That was the moment they realised there was another one and the Doctor had fainted. That had made Donna howl with laughter, not that it was a laughing matter of course. Rose was freaked out but there wasn't much she could do about it. "So what you going to call them?"

"Well I thought we should call him Jack Mickey Tyler after his two brave uncles" Rose said, looking at her son adoringly. The Doctor was still sprawled out on the floor and Donna was going to take great pleasure in slapping him on behalf of Rose for missing the flippin birth of his own son.

"And what about this one?" Donna said looking at her goddaughter who was sleeping peacefully in Donna's arms.

"Hmm, how about Sarah-Jane Donna Tyler?" Rose suggested and Donna nodded in approval.

"Yeah that's a nice name, especially Donna". Rose chuckled and Donna noticed the Doctor finally stirr. He picked himself up off the floor and rushed to Roses side.

"What did I miss?" he asked and Donna rolled his eyes.

"Just your sons birth, dumbo" she retorted before placing Sarah into Rose's arms. She walked quickly round the otherside of Roses bed and slapped him hard.

"Donna that hurt!" he said, shocked.

"Really? I'm so sorry for you, afterall here I was thinking that Rose had been in the real pain, giving birth to twins while you were fast asleep on the floor. My, how silly of me".

"Okay both of you stop it, your ruining the moment" Rose snapped. The Doctor looked at his son in awe, as if he couldn't believe he was real.

"What are we calling him?"

"Jack Mickey Tyler" she said quietly."And she's Sarah-Jane Donna Tyler".

"That's brilliant" he said and gave Rose a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hey didn't you promise someone a visit?" Donna piped up from the chair she was now sitting in. The Doctor hearts sank and Rose beamed.

"Of course, we'll have to see my mother!"

"Not until you've rested" the Doctor said firmly and Rose nodded before falling to sleep. The Doctor took Jack from her and put him in the cot next to his sister.

* * *

The next morning they were on their way to the powel estate to see Jackie. Rose got changed into baggy pants and loose t-shirt as they were the only clothes that fitted her at the moment. Sure, enough, as soon as the tardis landed and four of them, with the twins in a double pushchair, had stepped out of the ship, Jackie Tyler came charging forward. "You've had them!" she stared at the children in awe."Wait a minute - them? you had twins? you never told me you were having twins!".

"Didn't exactly know ourselves" the Doctor mumbled.

"Oh come here you" Jackie said and pulled the Doctor in for a long, painful (for him), kiss. After she'd pulled away, he looked as if somebody had just spat in his face."Oh they're so beautiful" she said looking at them."What are they and what are they called?"

"Part timelords, part humans and they're called babies" the Doctor said sacastically, recieving a glare from Jackie.

"Don't get clever with me, alien man" Jackie snapped.

"That's Jack" Rose said pointing to her son who looked more like her with blonde hair and hazel eyes."And that's Sarah" she said looking at her brown haired daughter.

"Oh how sweet, bring them upstairs and we can all have a nice chat" Jackie beamed and the Doctor rolled his eyes. This day was just going to drag on wasn't it?.


	26. Flirting

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, they're great. This chapter is probably one of the last, this story has got to end at some point right?. I didn't expect for it to end up like this but I'm loving writing it.**

* * *

"Awww, they're so sweet" Jackie cooed as she entered the living room, balancing a tray with four cups. Rose sat on the coach holding Sarah while Jack was asleep on his father's lap. Jackie put the tray down on the coffee table and sat down next to Rose."How long are you staying?" she asked, looking at Rose hopefully. Rose noticed the look the Doctor was sending her.

"Erm just today because we still need to go down to Cardiff and show Jack his godchildren" Rose explained causing Jackie to look disappointed.

"Oh that should be real treat" Donna muttered.

"Sorry Jackie we'll visit again very soon" the Doctor promised, already thinking up as many ways as possible to get out of it.

"Oh well I suppose I'll have to take what I get" she sighed."But if you ever need someone to babysit..."

"You'll be the first we call" Rose said ignoring the Doctor's stare.

"So when's the wedding?" Jackie asked causing the Doctor to choke on his tea. Donna had to supress a laugh and Rose glared at her mother. Sometimes Rose wished her mother could just learn to keep her gob shut.

"Mum there isn't going to be a wedding" Rose said softly. Although, hopefully one day, she added silently.

"What do you mean no wedding?" Jackie glared at the Doctor who gulped."You can't raise the kids like that! they need security, they need to-"

"Mum they have security. They have me, the Doctor and their aunt Donna too, so just let it go okay?". Rose looked at her, pleadingly so she did as she was told but shrugged.

"Okay then but Rose if he dumps you on my doorstep one more time I'll-"

"Hello could you stop talking like I'm not here?" the Doctor piped up and started to wave his hands about.

"You better take good care of her or else" Jackie warned.

"No I'm just going to dump her and the kids on the nearest planet" the Doctor snapped sarcastically.

"Stop it all of you, lets just enjoy today alright? tommorow we're going to Cardiff".

"Are you sure we can't just send photos?" Donna moaned.

"Nope we're going and I'm sure Jack will be thrilled to see you" Rose grinned and Donna put her head in her hands.

* * *

After the long, painfully domestic and boring day at Jackie's , the Doctor was very relieved to find himself back in the tardis. Rose, the human that she was, was in bed after putting the twins to sleep in the nursery to the tardis had made up. Donna was also in bed, several times he'd walked past her room and heard her murmering in her sleep. _Oh Jack, your tickling me!, oh you really think so do you? stop it your making me blush captain!, Captain, your so dirty minded, oh Jack, Jack,don't stop, Jack,oh captain, oh Jack!. _The Doctor really didn't want to know what she was dreaming about that involved good old captain Jack. However, this would make good blackmail material. He walked past the room he now shared with Rose and saw her fast asleep and then he glanced into the room opposite theirs and peeked over the twins cribs. Sarah was curled up in a ball, her tiny fist curling and uncurling in her sleep. She looked more like him with brown hair and brown eyes. Jack (he wasn't so keen on the name really, considering who he was named after), was starting to wake up. His eyelids fluttered open and he lay there staring at the Doctor with his warm, hazel eyes he'd inherited off Rose. The Doctor had to hand it to the daleks, they'd actually managed to do a good thing for once in their mutated, emotionless, evil driven lives.

* * *

Donna got dressed the next morning into a short, pink, summer dress, even though she really wasn't out to impress captain Jack or anything, she just felt like looking nice. Afterall it was the start of summer. She pulled her red hair into a ponytail and put on some light make up. When she walked into the console room she saw the Doctor and Rose with the twins in their pram, waiting for her. "Hello Donna, had a good sleep?" the Doctor asked, a knowing smile creeping up on his face. Donna turned crimson.

"Yeah, I suppose. I've gotten used to the tardis rocking now". She pretended she hadn't had a very, x-rated dream about a certain captain. Donna definitely did not fancy that jerk, afterall he flirted with everything with a postal code. Who'd find a player like him attractive? certainly not her!. That dream meant nothing, nothing at all. She was going to dwell on it a second longer.

"Good then lets go" the Doctor said typing in the co-ordinates. Rose kept hold of the pram with one hand and held onto the railing with another, Donna grabbed hold of a pillar as the tardis started to shake about.

"Doctor really, you have kids now you should seriously learn to drive your ship _properly_" Donna hissed before losing balance and falling backwards. The Doctor sniggered."Shut it, alien boy" she snapped from the floor.

"Okay we're here" he said, ignoring Donna. The Doors flung open and Rose grinned as she stepped out saw Jack running to meet them.

"Rosie!" he called out and grinned as he noticed the pram infront of her."And, what the hell?, am I seeing things?"

"No it was twins" Rose beamed as Jack knelt down and started playing with Sarah's hair.

"Aww, she's such a cutie! just like her mum".

"And she's too young for you so get off her" the Doctor growled as he came up behind Rose. Jack noticed Donna and saw her glaring at him. He didn't really understand what he'd done wrong, all he did was use her to try to capture a human-munching alien. It was as if she'd protested when he'd kissed her.

"Hello Donna, good to see you again" he said pleasantly.

"Captain, I suppose it's good to see you too" she mumbled.

"I love the dress, I must say you look gorgeous" Jack winked and she blushed. He knew it!, she so fancied him!, afterall nobody could resist his charm, not even a man hater like Donna Noble.

"Thank you captain, not looking too bad yourself I guess" she retorted and Jack was taken back. Was Donna actually _flirting _back with him? the last time they'd spoken she'd told him to do something very rude to himself. He had no idea what had caused this miraculous change of heart but he wasn't going to stop it.

"Stop flirting!" the Doctor snapped putting an end to it and much to Jack's disappointment, Donna seemed to snap back to reality and became her old self again, glare and all.

"It was Captain inuendo over there actually!". Jack rolled his eyes.

"You weren't putting up much of a fight" he remarked and she looked as if she was going to strangle him.

"Why I should-" Donna started but was stopped when Jack started kissing her. The Doctor and Rose looked on stunned. Jack was a brave, brave man.

"Enough please" Rose intervined and Jack released her. Donna looked at Jack as if he'd just sprouted wrings.

"Sorry" Jack muttered and Donna turned around and slapped him."Ow! what was that for?"

"You didn't ask!" Donna snapped."Oh screw it!" she pulled him to her again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rose looked at the Doctor alarmed as Donna snaked a leg around Jack's hip. Things were getting out of control.

"Okay lets take the twins back inside before it get's worst" Rose said to the Doctor and he nodded in agreement. They rushed their children and themselves in the ship and waited for the two lovebirds to finally follow.


	27. Epilogue

** A/N : It's been such much fun writing this story but all good things come to an end and this is the last chapter so enjoy and please review. I have left it open for a sequel but I don't know just yet.**

* * *

It had been three years since the Doctor had admitted his feelings for Rose and Donna had joined them. Since then, Jackie Tyler had been nagging at the Doctor constently to marry her daughter, which was nothing less of ironic considering how she didn't want him anywhere near her when they'd first met. Eventually the Doctor had given in and they'd got married a year and a half ago on the planet Zelo, which was, so the Doctor said, the brightest planet in this solar system. Jackie had given her daughter away and Jack, the best man, who loved keeping up with tradition, had pulled Rose's cheif bridesmaid, Donna. Again. After the wedding, they'd went back to travelling but only on safe planets for their kids sake, except everywhere they went, they seemed to attract trouble like a magnet unfortunately and ended up having to leave the kids with the tardis, who was more than happy to play babysitter. Anyway they'd gone to places like the Ood's sphere, Rome and Shan Shan. On the planet Messaline, the Doctor had accidently made another daughter, who Donna promptly named Jenny but sadly, she'd died after taking a bullet for him. Jackie had rung them after they'd been the Rome and alerted them about an invasion. It turned out the Doctor had met them before and they were called Sontarans .Not too long after there was another invasion, from the daleks, yet again. They'd managed to eventually destroy them but Donna nearly died after making herself part timelord but Jack absorbed it from her, like the Doctor did with Rose and everything turned out okay. Now here they were at another wedding. This time it was Jack and Donna's much to everyone's great amusement. "I can't believe they're married" Rose grinned at the Doctor, sat down at a table at the reception afterwards while Jack and Donna danced.

"I know it seems like just yesterday they were making out while a race of savages tried to destroy Earth and kill us all".

"That's because it _was _just yesterday!" Rose laughed and pulled the Doctor in for a kiss. Unfortunately they were interrupted.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?" their daughter asked, looking dead sweet in her pink, frilly, flower girl dress. She also had matching pink ribbons in her brown curls. Overall she looked cute but she hated every second in the outfit. Sarah was more of a jeans and t-shirt girl herself. "Yeah" he smiled before picking her up and taking her to the dance floor. He could never refuse her anything, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Rose smiled at the sight of them together, swaying slowly to the music.

"Rose" a voice interrupted her thoughts and she saw her mother coming to her table, holding her son Jack in one arm and a drink in the other. Jackie put Jack down in the seat next to Roses before stealing the Doctor's chair."I have to say, for a man that _says _he doesn't do domestic, he seems pretty happy with it right now". She nodded at the Doctor and smiled."He's a great dad even though I did have my doubts...".

"The kids can't die either if your worried" Rose added and her mother's expression turned to concern.

"Sweetheart, I know this probably isn't the right time or place to be asking but what are you going to do when you know, he dies?". Rose looked at her sadly.

"Mum I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have". Jackie nodded and said no more of the subject which obviously pained her daughter very much.

"Oh I'm so exhausted!" Donna sighed after suddenly appearing at Rose's table."I'm having such a great time though, how about you?". Rose smiled at her best friend and felt happy for herself and for Donna.

"It's great Donna but I'm going to miss you" Rose said, suddenly feeling sad. Donna was married to Jack now, she'd be staying here with him and working at torchwood. He couldn't leave because of his responsiblities.

"I'll miss you too Rose" Donna started to cry and Rose stood up and hugged her.

"Hi what's all this about? it's our wedding, you should be happy" Jack barked from behind them. Rose decided it was time to have the talk she'd been meaning to have with him.

"Harkness, you better take care of her or else" Rose warned but he didn't look scared.

"Or what? you'll _kill _me?" he laughed.

"No but I'll hurt a certain valuable body part you cherish so much and I'll make sure you'll never be able to use it again if your not careful". At that, Jack gulped.

"I'm not going to hurt her Rose and besides, what if she hurts _me_? You've known me longer, shouldn't you be giving her a warning too?" Jack asked looking wounded. Rose turned to Donna.

"He's right, Donna please don't hurt him" Rose smiled and Jack looked at her in disbelief."What?"

"That's all she gets! I'm hurt Rose, really".

"Uncle Jack!" a little voice yelled and they all turned and saw little Jack Tyler running to him and throwing himself into his arms. Next to his dad, 'uncle' Jack was his hero.

"Hi kiddo" he grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Are you and Donna going to make a baby?" he asked inocently.

"Erm, one day..." Jack replied, awkardly. Donna sniggered.

"Of course we are" she said firmly.

"When?" little Jack squeaked.

"Oh in about eight months" Donna said and everyone turned and started at her.

"Your not?!" Rose said stunned.

"Yeah. I was going to wait until later but I couldn't hold it in for much longer". Jack's eyes had widened. The Doctor and Sarah had just joined the group had no idea what was going on.

"Although why should I be suprise at the rate you two were going at it?" Rose muttered.

"Hey why does Jack look like somebody's just told him the world was going to implode in sixty seconds?" the Doctor said, glancing at Jack's face curiously.

"A baby?" he croaked and the Doctor stared at him.

"What's going on?" the Doctor didn't like being out of the loop. Donna nodded and the Doctor put two and two together and then tried not to laugh. Everyone watched as the brave captain Jack Harkness fainted.


End file.
